Yugi’s New Love Is…
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: The pairing is *dramatic pause* YY/Y!!! Because you all want that so badly ^_^ Also B/R, S/J, and Magi/Nari(OC) ~Chapter 12 Up~
1. Is Yugi Going Crazy?

Title: Yugi's New Love Is.  
  
Author: NT  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai, fluffiness and maybe some angst. Also, I am an inner voice. Don't ask. Yuri might be included, but I haven't thought that far.  
  
Pairings: Haven't decided yet.  
  
NT: Hi! I'm Nari Tsuyano. Ok, that's a lie, but that name sounded cool. To me at least. My real name is ******.  
  
Yami: Care to repeat that?  
  
NT: No. *beams*  
  
Yami: -_-;; How do I get stuck with these weird people.  
  
Bakura: Who knows?  
  
Yami: What are you doing here?!  
  
NT: *sings* Oooooh, Yuuuugi!  
  
Yugi: *suddenly appears* *beams*  
  
NT: Well, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nari Tsuyano or N-  
  
NT: Hey! Don't say my real name!  
  
Yami: O_o You know her real name?!  
  
Yugi: Yeah. It's-  
  
NT: *covers Yugi's mouth*  
  
Ryou: I know it too, but NT paid me not to tell anyone.  
  
NT: Yup!  
  
Bakura: Not even me.  
  
Ryou: Sowy.  
  
Yugi: *mumbles*  
  
NT: What?  
  
Yugi: *mumbles some more*  
  
NT: Huh? I can't hear you.  
  
Jou: I suggest letting him breathe.  
  
NT: *removes her hand from Yugi's mouth*  
  
Yugi: I SAID- I said, let go of me.  
  
NT: Not until you say the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: I was until you interrupted me. NT doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or anything to do with Yu-gi-oh except maybe some cards she bought and some others crap she bought spending way too much money. Oh, there also will be some Yaoi.  
  
NT: Thank you! Except you could've left how I manage my money out.  
  
Yugi: Just wanted to warn the viewers what they were getting themselves into.  
  
NT: That just makes me so much happier.  
  
Ryou: Story Time!!!  
  
Jou: Flashback from kindergarten.  
  
NT: Ye-ah.  
  
Jou: Well, it is!  
  
~*~  
  
Italicized = thoughts  
  
//.// = Dark speaks to Light within link (NT: Or you could also say Yami speaks with Aibou or whatever word you want to use for the smaller half)  
  
/./ = Light speaks to Dark within link  
  
(.) = My lines as a voice in Yugi's mind (Yugi: Freaky. NT: Hey! Yugi: What? I mean it's weird having someone in my mind enough, but you? NT: Yami speaks to you in your mind. Yugi: But he's not just a voice. NT: Well, I'm not just a voice. I'm an authoress. Yugi: But you aren't a character in the story. NT: Didn't I say I was a voice? Isn't that a character? *the two continue arguing* Yami: -_-;; This'll be a while.  
  
"." = Speaking  
  
NT: I know you probably could've figured that out, but I felt like doing that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Is Yugi Going Crazy? (NT: Great chapter title, huh?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Hi, I'm Yugi, but you could've probably figured that out. I have a secret. This secret is about someone. Someone I know really well. You may be confused, but it'll work out in my story. Maybe I should start soon.  
  
(Yes, you should.)  
  
Huh? Who are you?  
  
(Hey, I'm Nari. I am your inner voice.)  
  
Ack! Get out of my head!! I'm hearing voices!!  
  
(Thanks a lot. Well, I'm you're conscious or whatever, so you can't get rid of me.)  
  
Great.  
  
(I sensed some sarcasm.)  
  
You must be one of those smarter little voices in people's head.  
  
(Hey, don't make fun of me or the people down there will be mad.)  
  
Down there?  
  
(Oops, well, I'm a devil, but not with that whole red pointing things on the head and that whole pitchfork-like thing and red tail. That is just dumb, but my boss seems to like that get up. I mean, I can't really tell him I think he should change it because he is Satan after all.)  
  
This is getting better by the minute.  
  
(Sorry, but my angel half couldn't make it. She got another job. Don't worry. They wouldn't assign me with such innocence if they didn't trust in me to do the right thing)  
  
How could you do the right thing if you're a devil?  
  
(Don't get into details. Just because I have black wings and black hair and black clothing does not mean I can't have a good side! Just relax. I will help you a lot.)  
  
Uhh. okay. You said your name was Nari? How odd?  
  
(Hey, 'Yugi' is not all that great. I suggest you stop walking unless you want to be run over)  
  
Huh?  
  
Yugi suddenly stops as he notices cars driving by merely two feet away. His heart starts to slow down from the rapid pace it was just at.  
  
That was close.  
  
(Told ya. I saved you! Nari: 1 Yugi: 0)  
  
You are odd, but thanks for warning me.  
  
(I know. Well, hurry to school or you're going to be late)  
  
Yugi checks his watch and sees that Nari was right. Yugi starts to run as he turns the corner and runs into a rather warm body.  
  
Ugh!  
  
(You should really pay attention to what's in front of you)  
  
Huh?  
  
"Aibou, are you okay?"  
  
"Hai. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Yami reaches his hand out to Yugi as Yugi accepts the kind gesture from the older version of himself.  
  
(Awww... ain't that sweet?)  
  
"I'm getting annoyed by you."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
(You should really try to think instead of talking out loud)  
  
"Sorry, Yami. I was. uhh. yelling at a voice in my head."  
  
"O-K."  
  
(That didn't sound like something someone going crazy would say)  
  
Yugi let out a big sigh wishing that annoying voice would go away.  
  
(Hey! I can read your mind. What happened to: 'thank you for saving my life'?)  
  
That came and passed.  
  
(If you want me to leave, just say so.)  
  
I want you to leave.  
  
(What? I couldn't hear you, sorry.)  
  
Yugi lets out another sigh.  
  
"Aibou, you seem to be sighing a lot."  
  
"It's nothing" Just a voice in my head that won't leave me alone.  
  
(Aw, where's the love?)  
  
Gone out the window, hundred of miles away, carried by the wind, deep in the ocean, and eaten by a fish that was eaten by a shark.  
  
(Uhh... yeah)  
  
"Yugi, we should get going. Class will start soon."  
  
(I'll stay quiet for a while so you can do your work. I want some chocolate. Sugar!! Woohoo!!)  
  
A sweat drop appeared on the side of Yugi's face as he could here the fading voice of a sugar-crazed devil with the name Nari.  
  
The good thing is she isn't bugging me anymore.  
  
"Yugi Motou?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, here."  
  
//Hikari, you seem distracted.//  
  
/Just thinking./  
  
//About what?//  
  
/Nothing really/ You. Yugi said quietly in his mind, so Yami would not hear it. For a while now, about four months or at least he when realized his feelings, he realized his admiring Yami was more of an infatuation to him. Yes, Yugi loved Yami, but he thought it was not right. Not because they were both male, but because of how Yugi and Yami were close as brothers, not lovers. You could also count the fact that they looked liked twins. Yugi soon found himself in a depressive mood. Very depressive. So depressed that he sunk in his seat and tuned out the teacher's voice.  
  
//Yugi? Are you okay?//  
  
Yugi flinched at the sound of his love's voice. /Hai./  
  
//Are you sure?//  
  
/Yes./ Yugi turned his head to his side to catch the look of disbelief in Yami's eyes.  
  
I guess I can't lie very well.  
  
Class seemed to go slower each second that Yugi was so anxious to get out, he thought of something he never thought he would.  
  
I miss Nari.  
  
(You rang?)  
  
Huh? Nari!!  
  
(Aw, I knew I was missed. You do like me!!)  
  
Yugi smiled hearing the sweet voice, but it didn't even compare to Yami's.  
  
(So, why'd you call?)  
  
Just got depressed.  
  
(Over Yami, I assume)  
  
How did you know?  
  
(I went through your head and heart and all that other stuff.)  
  
You are getting weirder.  
  
(Is that possible?)  
  
Not sure.  
  
(Okay. Well, would you like me to keep you company? I'm very good at that.)  
  
For a devil, you're rather nice.  
  
(Dammit!! Just because I'm a devil doesn't mean I have to be mean, does it?!?!)  
  
Uhh... yeah, I guess so.  
  
(Must calm down. What were we talking about again?)  
  
I don't think there is any topic.  
  
(Oh, ok.)  
  
The day went on with Yugi talking to Nari and every so often watching or shall I say drooling over Yami.  
  
Jounouchi (NT: spelling?) noticed Yugi staring at Yami. He felt something in his chest. Was it jealousy? Did he like...Yugi? He shook the thought out as he kept reminding himself Yugi was his friend and only his friend. Jou felt his heart sink from that last bit of information.  
  
While Jou was dealing with his problems, a certain CEO was also going through his feelings. He knew he was attracted to guys, but this one he was drooling over seemed wrong to him. Very wrong. He didn't even know this person. (NT: Who is he thinking of? I'm not telling!!! ^_^ Seto: That's evil. NT: I know!)  
  
Okay, this classroom just has a bunch of love problems. Everyone loves someone, but they don't think it's right. Another example would be a certain white-haired boy. And so is Tea having troubles, along with Mai, Yami and surprisingly Bakura. Yes, they are in the same class somehow and all have love problems. Do I sense denial? Yes, and a lot of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Where is this story exactly going? Well, actually, I have no idea, but hopefully it will go somewhere. I tried to make this a one-shot fic, but that was a failure. Sorry to any Tristen or Serenity fans, but I didn't include them in this.  
  
~*~  
  
NT: This chappie is finished!! Yay!!  
  
Yugi: You're my. inner voice?  
  
NT: ^_^ Yes. I felt like being a cool devil.  
  
Yugi: You scare me.  
  
NT: I'm your conscious so deal with it.  
  
Yugi: Oh, ok.  
  
Yami: Stop scaring my hikari.  
  
Bakura: And don't dare scare mine.  
  
Ryou: Too late. NT is one scary person.  
  
NT: *pouts* I want a hikari.  
  
Luna: You called? *an angel version of Nari appears*  
  
NT: Luna!! *huggles her hikari*  
  
Yami: O_o Now I'm scared.  
  
Jou: How about we're all scared together?  
  
Seto: I'm not.  
  
Jou: Sure.  
  
Seto: I'm not, puppy!  
  
Jou: Don't call me that!! *tackles Seto*  
  
Bakura: Kill each other!!!  
  
Ryou: That's not nice.  
  
Bakura: And?  
  
Ryou: Nothing.  
  
Luna: Please R/R for my Nari even if she is a devil.  
  
NT: With the coolest black wings ever!!  
  
Yugi: And long hair the color of a raven with silver dagger tips, frightening crimson eyes, a pair of bloody fangs and very Gothic clothing with a hint of a bondage style. You are too scary.  
  
NT: I think I look cool, not scary. Although, making others fear me is a lot of fun.  
  
Luna: Can I be in the story?  
  
NT: Uhh... maybe. I'm not sure how you could fit.  
  
Luna: Can I be a voice in Yugi's head, too?  
  
NT: Sure!! That'll be fun!!!  
  
Yugi: I think I am going crazy.  
  
Yami: If you're not, then I am.  
  
NT: R/R to make me and me Luna and those two who've gone crazy happy!!!!  
  
Ryou: What about us?  
  
NT: And the two silver-haired coolies and the two who are about to kill each other!!  
  
Yugi: I think you've broken the limit to being weird.  
  
NT: YAY!!!! I'm taking suggestions for what should happen in this story. I would also like to know which pairings you'd like to see.  
  
Yugi: I think you should change the title.  
  
NT: It was the only thing I could think of. I'm not good at those.  
  
Yugi: But isn't my love Yami?  
  
NT: You never know how this story will turn out. Because I don't know yet. I rather like other couplings with Yugi like with Jou, Seto, DM or maybe even Ryou.  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Ryou: Do we all like Yugi or something?  
  
NT: Maybe, I really don't know. But since Yugi is my favorite, probably.  
  
Yugi: ^_^ I'm NT's favorite!!!  
  
NT: Yup!! *huggles Yugi* Ryou is me second fav.  
  
Ryou: Yay!!!  
  
Luna: My Yami is silly.  
  
NT: Yeah I am!!  
  
Ryou: Remember to R/R and make suggestions for this story, so NT can write more!!! 


	2. Questioning Crush

Title: Yugi's New Love Is.  
  
Author: NT  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai  
  
Pairings: Still haven't decided yet.  
  
NT: I'm having a conflict between Y/DM or YY/Y. I just don't know. They're both kawaii!!!  
  
Yugi: Please decide wisely.  
  
NT: I'm sort of leaning towards Y/DM, but only because I'm writing a YY/Y fic already, but I also really like the pairings Jou/Yugi, Seto/Yugi and I'm getting fond of the Ryou/Yugi pairing.  
  
Yugi: You are definitely undecided.  
  
NT: Yes, exactly, but I will mess with the characters more. Make them torture!!  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
NT: BWAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi: I'm just glad I'm your favorite.  
  
NT: You're in the middle of it all.  
  
Yugi: -_-;; great.  
  
NT: No one can surpass my evillyness. Okay, maybe some can, but I'm still evil and being evil is cool!!!  
  
Yugi: NT does not own Yu-gi-oh or anything involving Yu-gi-oh.  
  
NT: Yay!! You said the disclaimer for me!!!  
  
Yugi: What happened to your evil self?  
  
NT: She got bored.  
  
Yugi: Right.  
  
NT: I've decided not to use my Hikari in here.  
  
Luna: *pouts*  
  
NT: Awww. I'm sorry. *huggles Luna*  
  
Luna: ^_^  
  
NT: Oh, almost forgot! Thank a bunch for reviewing!!!  
  
Yugi: How much is a bunch?  
  
NT: *shrugs*  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Questioning Crush  
  
  
  
The day soon came to an end with the last bell. The students picked themselves from their desks as they were near to falling asleep.  
  
'So glad that's over.'  
  
(Hey Yugi!!!)  
  
Yugi jumped up slightly from the sudden outburst by Nari.  
  
(Haha, sorry 'bout that.)  
  
Yugi sighed as he remembered that little annoying voice that was in my mind.  
  
(C'mon. I'm not that bad.)  
  
'That's what you think.'  
  
(If it makes you feel better, you're friends are waiting for you. I'll go away now since you don't seem in the mood for me.)  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
"Hey Yug'!!" Jou called to his friend. As the small boy came running up to the group, Jou couldn't help, but think how attractive Yugi was. He cursed himself for what he was thinking. He was snapped out of his daze as he felt a tugging at his sleeve, which happened to be the oh-so-adorable Yugi who held one of the cutest confused expressions ever. (NT: Kawaii!!!) Jou felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks as he turned his attention away from the multi-color haired boy.  
  
'I wonder what was that about.' Yugi shrugged it off and turned to his other friends. "Where are we going now?"  
  
Seto, who began hanging out with the small crowd, suggested, "How about we go on a little road trip?"  
  
"That's a great idea!!" Tea exclaimed with a bit too excitement as she eyed the puzzle holder, who hadn't seen the slight glimmer in Tea's eye.  
  
"YAY!!!" Yugi jumped with joy forgetting all of his love problems, mainly the fact that he had this major crush on his Yami. "Where are we going?!" He looked up to Seto with the widest lavender eyes he could possible make.  
  
Seto felt a blush form on his cheek, but he calmed himself down and smiled at the shorter boy. "Well, I was thinking somewhere nice and hot with a beach." Seto couldn't help, but imagine Yugi in cute blue swimming trunks soaked in water. (NT: I'm imagining it at least. ^_^)  
  
Yugi smiled brightly as he heard the word beach. "I love beaches!!"  
  
"Great, then we should start getting packed. We'll leave tomorrow. Where should we meet?" Ryou asked the others, as he was the one who had planned most of the trip.  
  
"How about in front of the school?" The tomb-robber suggested.  
  
They agreed to meet in front of the school at 5:30 to get an early start on their vacation. Each left for home to begin their packing and planning. Yugi skipped happily home with a smiling pharaoh by his side. Yami loved how innocent Yugi was. Yami loved practically everything about Yugi.  
  
As Yugi arrived home, he ran to his room to begin packing. Yami came ten minutes later as he kept his slower pace. As he opened the door to his and Yugi's room, he noticed his excited look-alike running around and. a rather familiar person. The Dark Magician. (NT: YAY!! He made his appearance!!!) Yami raised an eyebrow up, but ignored that little fact. He knew that Yugi called on his Duel Monsters to come out every so often.  
  
"Hey Yami! Magi (NT: Magi is short for Dark Magician. I thought it would be cute! ^_^) wanted to come out! We should start packing!" The young boy began searching through his drawers and room as he grabbed a large bag and began stuffing it.  
  
Yami glanced at Magi suspiciously. Magi ignored the look from Yami and kept his eye, if possible, on his hyper master.  
  
(Yugi, maybe you should calm down.)  
  
'Hey Nari! I'm so excited though!!!'  
  
(I can see that, but I'm getting dizzy with all your running.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
Yugi quickly stopped almost falling over. Actually, he did, but luckily Magi caught Yugi before he could feel the impact from hitting the floor.  
  
(Good thing Magi was there or that would've hurt.)  
  
Yugi nodded slightly in agreement and looked up to see those beautiful blue eyes. (NT: His eyes are blue right? I'm just guessing.) Yugi felt himself blush and something grow warm in his chest. Magi lifted Yugi to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi-sama?"  
  
"Y-yes, thank you Magi."  
  
Magi smiled as he heard that nickname Yugi had given him. (NT: Yugi gave?! I gave it to him!! *pouts* Yugi: ^_^)  
  
Yami glared at the purple-haired magician. (NT: Do I sense jealousy? *grins*) Magi noticed this and merely glared back at Yami. Yugi of course had no idea of the tension in his own room as he was too caught up in packing.  
  
An hour later, Yugi had finished packing.  
  
(Took ya long enough.)  
  
'I was choosing everything carefully.'  
  
(Everything? Or your toys?)  
  
Scattered on the floor of his room, toys and games were everywhere. Every type could be seen as Yugi loved to play with them all. He always brought his Dark Magician plushie with him on trips (NT: Awww.) and picked out at least five toys to bring to keep him occupied.  
  
As night rolled around, Yugi tried to carry his bag to the living room. But with his size and the weight of the bag, it was near impossible, if not. Yami smiled at the efforts of his Hikari. Yugi pouted and cursed the bag. (NT: Adorable!! Yugi pouting!!!)  
  
"Need any help, Aibou?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
Yami grabbed the bag and carried it down the stairs to the living room. He plopped it by the couch. Yugi followed close behind his Yami.  
  
"Thank you!" He gave Yami a small friendly peck on the cheek, which made the pharaoh turn a bright red. (NT: *faints* Yugi: NT? NT? Are you okay?) Yugi skipped happily to the kitchen, as he smelled some food. When he made it, he spotted the Dark Magician cooking in an apron. (NT: O_O Apron? *faints again* Yugi: -_-;;) Yugi blushed at the sight of Magi in a light blue apron, cooking. Magi turned to see his nearly fainting master.  
  
"Hope you're hungry, Yugi-sama." Magi smiled sweetly towards his master who he secretly had a crush on.  
  
"Smells delicious!!" Yugi ran up beside the magician and looked to see all the food Magi was currently cooking. Yugi was soon burned lightly by the flame (NT: How? I have no idea.) and he drew his slightly singed finger. Yugi was close to tears as he felt his finger in pain. Magi saw the burn on his master's finger. He drew his own hand over Yugi's and brought Yugi's hand to his lips, lightly kissing the finger. Yugi blushed as the lips meet with his finger.  
  
Magi felt his heart rise as he could feel Yugi's small, soft fingers against his lips. He could almost taste the sweetness of his master.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi muttered softly as his blushing grew.  
  
(How sweet? I think a love is forming.)  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he realized there might be some truth in what the voice had said.  
  
(Yugi?)  
  
'D-do you th-think that is t-true?' Yugi could barely get the words out even if he was only thinking it.  
  
(Of course. I see the way you act towards Magi.)  
  
'B-but I like Yami.'  
  
(Whoever said you can't like more than one person.)  
  
Yugi got more confused with his feelings.  
  
(Don't stress over it.)  
  
'How can I not stress over it?!'  
  
(Uhh. sing a song?)  
  
'Wha-?'  
  
(Didn't say a word.)  
  
Yugi sighed seeing how he was not getting any help from Nari.  
  
(I'm trying to help, but as a devil, I'm not great with all this love thing.)  
  
'I have a feeling someone doesn't like me up there.'  
  
(Or down there. *sniffs* I smell something yummy!)  
  
Yugi was so busy talking to the voice that he just realized Magi had finished setting the table for dinner.  
  
Yugi happily skipped to the table and took a seat. "Yami!! Dinnertime!!" He noticed Magi eyes saddened at the very name, but Yugi was distracted by Yami in a towel. (NT: Who wouldn't be? *drools*)  
  
"I'll be a couple minutes. You can start without me." After drooling over the shirtless pharaoh who was still a bit damp, (NT: *daydreaming*) Yugi nodded his head and turned back to his plate without noticing the hurt expression on Magi. (NT: Poor Magi, but don't worry, he'll have his moment.)  
  
A few minutes later, Yami came to the table in dark blue pajamas. Yugi ate happily complementing on Magi's cooking every so often. Magi smiled at his master who was eating rather quickly.  
  
They finished dinner and Yami did the cleaning, Magi made sure Yugi had packed everything and Yugi was busy cleaning up for bed. The door to the bathroom as the next thing caught both Yami's and Magi's eyes. Yugi came out dressed in his light blue pajamas that was a sleeveless top and long pants. This made Yugi look extra cute than usual. (NT: *drools* I so love Yugi!)  
  
Yugi hopped onto the couch and after a few moments, Yami and Magi joined him. On the couch, they took a sit on either side of Yugi.  
  
(So what are we gonna do tonight?)  
  
"Movie!" he startled both his Yami and his favorite Duel Monster. "Can we watch a movie?" He looked back and forth between the two taller boys, (NT: Magi changed himself to look human, so I'm gonna call him a boy.) not sure who to ask.  
  
"Sure." Yami answered.  
  
"Great! Let's watch..."  
  
(Ooh! Pick the one to your left!!! That one!!!)  
  
Yugi eyed the dvd Nari had chosen suspiciously, but didn't question the devil. "This one." Yugi showed the two the movie he chose, well, Nari chose.  
  
"You want to watch that one?" Magi asked curiously.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Yami took the dvd out of the younger boy's hands and placed it in it's proper place. Magi took the controller and pushed 'play' as the movie began.  
  
The title came up reading...  
  
~*~  
  
NT: And here is where I figure out what movie they are watching. ^_^  
  
Yami: You mean you don't know?  
  
NT: Nope!  
  
Yugi: Why do I seem so...young?  
  
NT: Because you just are. You are the baby of the group.  
  
Yugi: *pouts*  
  
Yami: Looked what you did to my Hikari! *glares*  
  
NT: ^_^U What I meant to say was you are the cutest!!  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Magi: Why did you have to name me Magi?  
  
NT: Isn't it cute?!  
  
Magi: No!  
  
Yugi: Magi! *huggles*  
  
Magi: *blushes*  
  
Yami: *glares*  
  
NT: Ack! Tension!! *pries Yugi and Magi apart* I still haven't decide the coupling remember.  
  
Ryou: Yugi! *huggles*  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
NT: Now that would be cute.  
  
Everyone except Ryou and Yugi: *glares at NT*  
  
NT: Uhh...  
  
Jou: Can I be with Yug'?  
  
Seto: Me! I'll pay you.  
  
Bakura: I think I'll stay out of this altogether.  
  
NT: Good idea.  
  
Tea: What about me?!  
  
NT: Ack! *hits Tea with a frying pan*  
  
Tea: x.x  
  
NT: ^_^  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
NT: I didn't like her much.  
  
Magi: Apparently.  
  
NT: Okay, all together now!!!  
  
Everyone except NT: *sighs*  
  
NT: No! Nari?  
  
Nari: *death glare*  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops* Please R/R!!!  
  
NT: ^_^ Being an authoress rocks. R/R!!! Sorry this chapter is late and the fact that the title doesn't make much sense, at least not to me! 


	3. The Truce For Now

Title: Yugi's New Love Is.  
  
Author: NT  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai  
  
Pairings: Well, I hope one day I'll figure it out.  
  
Yugi: Doubt it.  
  
NT: Hey!  
  
Yugi: What? I just don't think you'll ever find the right pair for me.  
  
NT: Well, I will. I have one in mind that seems to be the future choice.  
  
Yugi: Really? Which one?!  
  
NT: Not telling!  
  
Yugi: What?! *pouts*  
  
NT: Kawaii! But I'm not telling you. If I do pick this pairing, it will be kept a secret until near the end.  
  
Yugi: When will that be?  
  
NT: No idea.  
  
Yugi: Great.  
  
NT: Thanks for reviewing and I wish I could have all the pairings and make all of you happy, but I can't.  
  
Yugi: It just doesn't work that way.  
  
NT: Exactly, well for me anyways.  
  
Yugi: NT does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or ever will, but she will own an upcoming anime titled-  
  
NT: It's a secret!!!  
  
Yugi: Why do you always keep secrets?  
  
NT: Because it's fun!  
  
Yugi: Cruel. So very cruel.  
  
NT: -_-;; I know, but I want people to keep sticking with me.  
  
Yugi: Use glue then.  
  
NT: O.o Ye-ah.  
  
Yugi: Wait, you don't have an anime?  
  
NT: I'm working on one and if it's any good, it will become one.  
  
Yugi: Doubt it.  
  
NT: Be nice!  
  
Yugi: I'm always nice. 'Cept for now.  
  
NT: Just leave me alone.  
  
Yugi: You're being all depressive and angsty.  
  
NT: Am not!  
  
Yugi: Are too!  
  
NT: Am not! *continues arguing*  
  
Yami: -_-;; How sad?  
  
Magi: You said it.  
  
Yami: *glares* Yugi's mine!  
  
Magi: *glares back* No, mine!!  
  
Jou: Wrong! He's mine! *glares*  
  
Seto: You're all wrong! Yugi belongs to me! *glares*  
  
Bakura: Pathetic I tell you.  
  
Ryou: Time for the story!  
  
NT: Already?  
  
Yugi: But we weren't done arguing. Are too!  
  
NT: Am not!  
  
Bakura: -_-;;  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
~*~  
Chapter 3: The Truce... For Now  
There's Something About Mary  
  
.was the title of the movie. (NT: The only movie I could think of that could possibly fit with the story, even if I've never watched it. My friend told me about it. The movie isn't all that important and I can't exactly describe any parts if I've never seen it.)  
  
'Why'd you choose this one?'  
  
(I don't know. Am I supposed to know?)  
  
'Usually.'  
  
(Great! I'm unusual already!)  
  
'I swear, you're getting weirder and weirder.'  
  
(Is that good?)  
  
'No idea.'  
  
"Yugi? Are you sure you want to watch this?" A curious pharaoh asked his hikari.  
  
"Yup!" Yugi beamed with utter cuteness. (Yugi: Had to say it? NT: Yup!)  
  
***  
  
A half hour into the movie and Yugi was already asleep. Both Yami and Magi watched the smaller boy lovingly, that is, until they noticed each other's look and shot death glares at one another. (NT: Talk about a change. Yugi: *nods*)  
  
"I'll take Yugi to his room."  
  
"No, I will."  
  
(Oh great. Here we go.)  
  
"Just stay out of this, pharaoh. Yugi is my master and I'm to protect him."  
  
"And what am I? I'm his yami and I'm supposed to protect him from those like you."  
  
"Those like me?!"  
  
"I know what you're trying to do! You are a duel monster! Yugi would never love you!"  
  
(Come on. Where's the action?)  
  
The Sennen eye began to glow on Yami's forehead as Magi was preparing for an attack.  
  
(This doesn't look good. *sighs* I guess I'll have to break it up.)  
  
With that, Nari used her own devil powers to separate from Yugi and make herself into a physical form. As both Yami and Magi attacked, Nari used the handy orb her 'boss' had given her to absorb both attacks. Both boys were shocked to see a girl, with an orb, black wings, and dressed in nothing, but black and silver.  
  
"Even though I would love to see you two fight, Yugi is still here." As she opened her wings with Yugi resting in her arms. (NT: She was able to grab Yugi and cover him from anything with her wings. The orb was randomly floating above her head. She is almost as short as Yugi, a bit taller. Yugi: Why is she there again? NT: *shrugs* Yugi: -_-;;) "I'll take Yugi to bed since you two want to kill one another. Later!" Nari, with Yugi in her arms, floated up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Magi and Yami followed close behind still shocked by the sudden appearance of a devil.  
  
Inside Yugi's room, Nari tucked the small boy under the covers and stroked his hair a few times. Just then, both Yami and Magi stepped in watching the devil carefully.  
  
"Can you two stop staring at me like I'm some sort of freak? Yes, I am a devil. I'm the one who's been talking to Yugi for a while now. Okay, I'll be leaving now, but not totally, just physically. Peace!"  
  
With the blink of an eye, the only things that remained were a few black feathers, flawless and beautiful.  
  
"That was new."  
  
Magi shook his head in agreement. For that night, the two made a truce. Magi returned to his resting place in Yugi's card and Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Nari watched over all three of them, happy that no serious damage was done to the house or Yugi.  
  
The night went by rather quickly as dreams went through all four heads. Yami dreamed of his hikari as Magi dreamed of that same boy, his master. Yugi on the other hand dreamed of the trip that was coming the next day and all by her lonesome, in her weird and twisted mind, Nari was dreaming of chocolate and sugar. (NT: ^_^ Yami: That was pointless. NT: I know!)  
  
The morning star's bright rays shined through the slight cracks of the window that the curtains were unable to block on entering the child's room. (Yugi: I am no child! NT: Yes you are. Yugi: *pouts*)  
  
"Yugi. Yugi, time to get up."  
  
Only mumbles and groaning is heard from the younger boy's bed.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi. We're leaving in half an hour."  
  
With that, Yugi's eyes shot open remembering the trip. As his eyes, he shot upright in his bed only to be welcomed by the shock on a certain pharaoh's face.  
  
"Ack!" Yami fell backwards as his hikari flung forward taking him by surprise. "Ow." Yami rubbed the spot that he had fallen on. (NT: Otherwise known as the butt. ^_^)  
  
"Oops." Yugi climbed to the edge of his bed and looked down at his darker half. "Sorry Yami."  
  
"It's okay." Yugi helped Yami up and quickly ran to his dresser to get dressed. "I'll meet you downstairs." Yami left leaving the small boy shuffle through his clothes.  
  
'What should I wear?'  
  
(Can I help?)  
  
'Sure, Nari!'  
  
Yugi went through his clothes as that small voice made suggested here and there. Yugi finally chose what he was going to wear and quickly changed. He went through his morning routine of brushing his teeth, washing his hands, etc.  
  
After Yugi was sure he was all ready, he skipped happily down the stairs. He followed his nose to the kitchen as he could hear sizzling coming from the stove. Magi stood by the stove in that same apron cooking breakfast as Yami set the table.  
  
"Good morning!" Yugi said with his bright lavender eyes and his slightly feminine voice. (Yugi: First a child, now a girl. NT: ^_^)  
  
Both Yami and Magi turned to the smaller boy, completely shocked. Yugi was not in what he would normally wear. Completely different.  
  
***  
  
NT: Was that a cliffhanger?  
  
Yugi: Not really.  
  
NT: I was so trying though!  
  
Yugi: Ok, it was.  
  
NT: Yay!!!!  
  
Yugi: How am I dressed exactly?  
  
NT: No idea.  
  
Yugi: What?!  
  
NT: ^_^ Like I said, I'm just winging it. That's my favorite saying!  
  
Yugi: Please R/R! NT needs to figure this story out.  
  
NT: I'm sorry this chapter was short and out a bit late!  
  
Yugi: You're just lazy.  
  
NT: Am not!  
  
Yugi: Are too!  
  
NT: Am not!  
  
Yami: Here we go again.  
  
Magi: Will they ever not argue for once?  
  
Yami: Doubt it.  
  
Ryou: Them two are silly.  
  
Bakura: Why am I even here?  
  
NT: Am not!  
  
Yugi: Are too!  
  
And so on... 


	4. The Trip Begins Oddly

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT (I'm still plainly NT, but I felt like adding to my penname. Aku- chan is my other nickname from my list of 40 names, past and present. ^_^)  
  
NT: Now where am I?  
  
Yugi: You're up to the part with my clothes!  
  
NT: Oh, that. Hm... what should you wear?  
  
Yugi: You don't know yet?!  
  
NT: Nope! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Should've expected that.  
  
Yami: C'mon! Write already!  
  
Magi: What shocked us so much?! What was Yugi wearing?!  
  
NT: Ack! Too much pressure!! *runs away*  
  
Ryou: NT does not own Yu-gi-oh and there will be Yaoi in this fic and maybe Yuri, eventually.  
  
Bakura: I think I should send NT to the shadow realm. And everyone else for that matter.  
  
Ryou: ^_^U  
  
NT: *runs back* *hits Bakura with a frying pan* ^_^ *runs away*  
  
Bakura: x.x  
  
Ryou: That was a bad thing NT did. Very bad. Bakura? Bakura, you okay?  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: The Trip Begins Oddly  
  
***  
  
Yami and Magi were shocked by the scene before them. Yugi was definitely... different.  
  
(Who wouldn't love to come into a room with this type of reaction?)  
  
"Uhh. hello?" Yugi tried greeting the two older teens.  
  
(I think you've shocked them into unconsciousness)  
  
Yugi gave them a curious look only making him about ten times cuter and attractive. Yami and Magi could see that also. After their moment of inner drooling, (NT: And mine.) Yami and Magi returned to normal, somewhat.  
  
"Yugi, you look... different." The only word going through Yami's head was 'wow'. Okay, maybe not only. Let's add 'sexy, hot, delicious, cute, adorable, kawaii, etc.' It was on the same line as Magi's mind was.  
  
Yugi was dressed (NT: I know you were all dying for this. Okay, I was. ^_^) in very short, and might I add tight, black shorts that could probably pull off as boxers, a matching blue tank top (NT: Sort of like a combination between Heero's and Shuichi's if that makes any sense. Don't think it does.) that showed traces of muscles. The finishing touches were a small black vest that fitted loosely almost hanging off of the shoulders and to make the look more bondage-like, (Yugi: O.O NT: ^_^ I love doing this) two belts, one black and one navy blue, are around his waist as another black belt hung a bit on his waste leaning towards his left thigh, a stocking- type deal went up to a little above his knee with buckles around the cloth on both legs, and finally a black choker around his neck. (NT: Okay, that's a weird style that's a lot like Shuichi from a picture I saw, which I do not own Gravitation, and I thought it would look cool on Yugi. Yugi: I don't think it does. NT: Who cares? I'm the authoress. Yugi: *pouts*)  
  
"Different?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
Yami moved his mind away from the gutter and tried to think straight. He finally processed the one word question. "Yeah, but in a good way." Magi nodded in agreement too stunned to actually communicate verbally.  
  
(Hopefully it won't be this way the whole trip.)  
  
Beep! Magi opened the door to reveal Jou in a limo with Seto. Seto stepped out. "I thought you guys would like a ride."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly running out of the house never being in a limo before. He glanced inside and ran back to the house grabbing his backpack. Yami grabbed the larger bag and Magi changed out of the apron and headed to the limo as well.  
  
"Will we be talking this n the trip?" Yugi asked while bouncing a bit from excitement.  
  
"No, we're just talking this to meet the others." Yugi pouted slightly. "But we are talking an RV." Yugi's slight pout vanished, as he has never taken an RV. The fact that he was going on a trip was enough to make him bounce for joy, which it literally was.  
  
"Uh, maybe you should calm down a bit, Yug'" A concerned blonde asked. "You might end up collapsing."  
  
Yugi did what his friend suggested and looked out the window, as if he was a child looking at everything for the first time. The four taller boys present in the car all smiled at Yugi's innocence. Then again, who couldn't? (NT: Yugi is so kawaii!!! *huggles Yugi*)  
  
Seto looked at his watch that said 5:28. They were to meet in front of the school at 5:30, so they were on time.  
  
(How long are we going exactly?)  
  
'About a week.'  
  
(Oh, yippee.)  
  
'What's wrong? You usually are happy.'  
  
(Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all.)  
  
'That's convincing.'  
  
(Thanks for the sarcasm. I'm happier already.)  
  
Yugi pouted slightly again, but this time by Nari.  
  
(Ack! Don't want to put you down! I'll be happy! I promise!!! Just stop it with the look!!!!!)  
  
Yugi smiled in victory over the devil.  
  
//Yugi, what's with the weird mood changes?//  
  
Yugi turned to see his darker half looking at him with concerned as if he had gone crazy, but then again having a voice in your head does sound a bit crazy.  
  
(I'm a devil! I'm not just a voice!)  
  
Oh, sorry, having a devil in your head.  
  
(Much better.)  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Yugi's head. (NT: Aren't I silly?)  
  
/Just, uhh-/  
  
(He already knows about me.)  
  
/Nani?!/  
  
//What is it Yugi?//  
  
'Whoops.'  
  
(*sighs* You have really got to figure out which way to communicate through.)  
  
/Yami, you know about...Nari?/  
  
//Yes and so does Dark Magician.//  
  
Yugi glanced over at Magi, who smiled at his master. Yugi returned the smile and then went back to concentrating on the two conversations he was currently having.  
  
(I appeared last night.)  
  
'Why?'  
  
(To take care of some business.)  
  
/How?/  
  
//I saw her last night. She's one freaky devil//  
  
(Hey!)  
  
Nari yelled at Yami even though it was completely pointless seeing how Yami could not hear the little devil.  
  
(I am not little!)  
  
Sorry, the big devil.  
  
(*sighs* Just plain devil.)  
  
Alright, just plain devil. Back to the story. (Yugi: NT has no sanity. NT: Hey!)  
  
/Are you okay with this?/  
  
//Why wouldn't I be?//  
  
/Well, she's a devil./  
  
(I don't see how being a devil has to do with anything.)  
  
'If you were in my shoes, you would.'  
  
(I think I'll stay away from your smelly shoes.)  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at the litt- er the just plain devil's comment.  
  
(You are beginning to annoy me.)  
  
Sowy. I'll be a better narrator. I promise.  
  
Yet again today, a sweat drop appeared on Yugi's head.  
  
//Devil or not, she's helping you, right?//  
  
/Yeah./  
  
(*beams* Yugi does like me!)  
  
'Of course, except when you get all freaky and weird.'  
  
(-_-;; Why does everyone say that?)  
  
'Because it's true.'  
  
"Yugi-sama?"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi looked up to his favorite duel monster.  
  
"It's time to go. We're here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
All five boys and the devil headed out of the limo carrying their luggage. Seto spoke with the chauffeur and he drove the limo away and out of sight. Soon Ryou and Bakura came with the RV and Tea arrived all perky with thoughts of ways to win Yugi flowing through her mind. (NT: Ack! Tea! *hides*)  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi ran up and hugged the light like him. Ryou smiled sweetly returning the embrace. Yugi considered Ryou as his brother since they both possessed a Millennium Item and each had a darker half. Bakura glared at the former pharaoh, which Yami just returned the glare. They have gotten to the point where they could tolerate each other and not kill one another if they so happened to end up in the same place.  
  
Yugi and Ryou were relieved they were no longer fighting. Especially Ryou who wanted to get closer to his good friends.  
  
(Aww, how adorable? Two lights hugging. I think I'm gonna go leave before all this cuteness takes over. I'm a devil after all!)  
  
Yugi smiled hearing every word Nari was saying. Even if she was a devil, she made good company and great entertainment.  
  
(*glares*)  
  
'Be nice, Nari. That just means you would be the center of the party. You're fun to be with and all that good stuff.'  
  
Thanks, Yugi.  
  
'No problem, er, narrator.'  
  
I am not dead, so it's all good. (NT: This is beginning to be a weird story. Magi: Beginning? NT: Fine, it already is!)  
  
They all entered the RV and Bakura was about to drive until Ryou warned everyone about his driving skills if you could call them that, so Jou decided to take over instead. Bakura sat in the passenger seat grumbling over the fact that he didn't get to drive. What could be better than running over trashcans and mailboxes while barely missing poles and driving while it was a red light. Ryou of course did not appreciate his darker half's 'fun'.  
  
Tea sat on the bed still scheming, but not actually doing anything. Magi was on one of the top bunks resting while watching over his master. To tell you the truth, he didn't like cars much. He tends to get a bit carsick. Ever heard of a duel monster getting sick? Yami was sitting at the table laid back while watching his Hikari.  
  
Yugi and Ryou were playing Mario Party 4 on Gamecube. (NT: I don't own. I just like to play.) Yugi was Mario while Ryou was Peach. (NT: Hehe.) Yugi was in first place while Ryou was in fourth, dead last. He didn't mind though. He just liked to play with Yugi.  
  
Seto was sitting on the couch opposite of the table also watching Yugi, but also looking at a map to guide Jou since Bakura was really no help. He had insisted on him sitting in the passenger seat, but you can't really argue with Bakura. It would be asking for your own death. So to keep the peace, Seto sat as close to Jou on the couch telling him when to turn every now and then.  
  
They had made three stops to find some food to eat. Bakura finally got his turn to drive only because Jou was getting tired. Ryou had made Bakura promise him he would drive carefully. Bakura reluctantly did as he was asked since he couldn't turn down his Hikari.  
  
It was 9:00 PM already and tomorrow they would arrive at their destination. (NT: No idea where they are going ^_^ Suggestions anyone? Somewhere sunny with a beach) Yugi was asleep on a bottom bunk with Magi above him, Yami across from him and Jou diagonally from him. On the bed that was made from folding the table, rested Tea since she was the only girl and like her, she was scary if she didn't get her way. (NT: Girls are pretty freaky when it comes to sleeping where. Some girls, not all) Seto was resting on the couch knowing he would have to drive after Bakura was tired. Ryou was asleep on the bed above the driver and passenger's seat. (NT: I know in some places you aren't supposed to sleep there if the car is moving, but this is a just a story. Just wanted to say that.)  
  
The morning sun came as Seto was now driving with Yami sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for his turn to come next. Magi was still in bed since he wasn't feeling any better. Yugi was by his side trying to help his friend. Bakura was asleep from driving so much. Ryou had gotten up so his darker half could sleep. He sat by Bakura's side gazing over him protectively and caringly. (NT: Aww!) Tea was still asleep, but they guys had moved her to the couch since they wanted the table up. Jou was at the table eating a bad of chips.  
  
"Magi, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little. I'm glad you're hear."  
  
Yugi smiled softly with concern still in his eyes. He didn't know Magi would get carsick.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Just keep me company."  
  
Yugi smiled while resting on the pillow with Magi since he couldn't exactly sit up even though he was small. The top bunk was pretty close to the ceiling. (NT: I had to have the top bunk once and I kept hitting my head every time I got up. It was killing my head. -_-;; And getting down wasn't all that fun. I am short and there was no ladder so I would just jump down. Oh, back to the story.) Yugi snuggled against Magi although he hadn't realized it. Until of course, a certain devil brought it up.  
  
(Aw, more cuteness. I think I'm gonna be one corrupted devil.)  
  
Yugi blushed as he finally got through how close he really was to Magi.  
  
(Took ya long enough to realize that.)  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
(Nothing. Just admiring the view and trying to stay a devil at the same time. Cuteness is going to kill me one of these days.)  
  
'Aren't you already dead?'  
  
(Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, although it makes me sadder. I'm dead!)  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
(Don't be. I like to act somewhat dramatic.)  
  
Yugi smelled in Magi's scent. It smelled so good. It was indescribable. I guess you could call it, magic?  
  
(Ha ha, I get it.)  
  
Okay, anyways, Magi encircled his arms around Yugi holding his closer and enjoying every moment. Yugi closed his eyes as he could hear Magi's breathing and then he drifted to a peaceful sleep.  
  
(Wait!)  
  
Yugi's eyes shot back open.  
  
'What? I was about to sleep.'  
  
(I'm so bored. You can't leave me waiting more.)  
  
Yugi sighed almost wanting Nari to leave.  
  
(Almost, but not there. You know you like me.)  
  
Yugi laughed a bit, but not enough to make Magi question it. Yugi slipped a bit closer to Magi, if possible. After a while, Magi fell asleep, and Yugi just admired the view.  
  
'Magi looks so cute when he's sleeping.'  
  
(So, I'm just guessing, but you like Magi.)  
  
'I guess...I do.' Yugi smiled, but that faded when he remembered his crush on Yami.  
  
(Don't worry about it too much. When the time comes, you can stress, but this is your vacation so relax.)  
  
'I would, but you won't let me sleep.'  
  
(Fine, fine. Sleep with your love, other love.)  
  
Yugi let all thoughts leave and finally was able to fall into that peaceful sleep I was putting him in before Nari interrupted me.  
  
(Oh, be quiet.)  
  
I'm the narrator. I'm supposed to talk.  
  
(Whatever. Nightie!)  
  
Nari went to sleep since she had nothing else really to do.  
  
***  
  
NT: Okay, that chapter was a bit weird.  
  
Yugi: You think?  
  
NT: The pairings are making their way out, kind of. I still like the Ryou/Yugi pairing. It's so cute!  
  
Yugi: *sighs*  
  
NT: I will get a pairing out, so don't sigh Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Is the narrator a character now?  
  
NT: Wasn't he/she always?  
  
Yugi: Wait, he/she? Aren't you the narrator?  
  
NT: I have no idea.  
  
Yugi: *more sighing*  
  
NT: Please R/R!! This was my longest chapter, I think. Suggestions for their destination and the pairings you like, please!!!! Bai! *leaves to figure out her favorite pairings which ends up to her stressing out* AHHH!!  
  
Yugi: O.OU 


	5. Attractions Grow

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT  
  
NT: I'm getting into this story a bit too much.  
  
Yugi: Nari and the narrator are getting scary.  
  
NT: Yes, I know.  
  
Yugi: So, like Princess Strawberry, what is the pairing?!  
  
NT: Princess Strawberry was nicer asking it.  
  
Yugi: -_-;; You're not telling are you.  
  
NT: Nope!  
  
Yugi: Why not?!  
  
NT: I have no idea. It's fun?  
  
Yugi: Not for me.  
  
NT: Aw, *huggles*  
  
Yugi: I'm a little better.  
  
NT: I made that last chapter a lot of Y/DM fluffiness for taunting-elf and WingJade since they wanted to see this pairing especially taunting-elf ^_^ How can you not love this pairing though?! Please don't be mad at me if I didn't mention you, but I'm trying to write this down and get it out as fast as I can. I'm trying to make you all happy!!!! It's very hard!!!!  
  
Yugi: Calm down, NT.  
  
NT: *breaths deeply*  
  
Nari: Yeah, or else I'll have to resort to violence.  
  
NT: O.O  
  
Yugi: Not helping the authoress.  
  
Nari: NT would like to thank Maliklovers.  
  
Yugi: She would. Why only that person?  
  
Nari: Because in the review it said "Nari is so cool!"  
  
Yugi: -_-;;  
  
NT: Hey! You can't say who I thank, which I thank everyone, but still!  
  
Nari: ^_^  
  
NT: *sighs* I'm the authoress. I'm supposed to be in charge.  
  
Nari: I'm a devil. I'm in charge.  
  
NT: Fine, fine. Look Dia gave me chocolate and YGO plushies!!! YAY!!! I feel so special!!! *huggles*  
  
Nari: I don't know you at all. buff200020002002, I think you're cute in an unusual way.  
  
NT and Yugi: O.oU  
  
Nari: Hey, I want to talk to the reviewers.  
  
NT: But they are my reviewers, not yours.  
  
Nari: They are mine! *glares*  
  
NT: How evil?  
  
Yugi: Very.  
  
NT: *continues eating chocolate*  
  
Yugi: This doesn't look like me at all. *looking at Yugi plushie* They got the hair wrong, and I'm taller than this and I have some muscles.  
  
NT: Yup, that's you.  
  
Yugi: *pouts*  
  
Nari: Kawaii Kai, I'm guessing you want a Y/YY. I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p, but I'm not interesting in Yugi in that way.  
  
NT: How can you not love Yugi?!?!  
  
Nari: I love him, but not in the way of wanting to get into bed with him.  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
NT: But I could make you. *evil grin*  
  
Nari: O.OU Anyways, Yami/Yugi, never thought you were that way for a second. Babygurl, Magi is the name I came up with, not NT and I am not freaky! Ok, maybe a little.  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
Nari: Toki-chan the wonder-spazz, hi. *too much in thought about the name*  
  
NT: ^_^ I think she's done now. Masaka, I know I'm weird and I know Tea should be gone. I have to figure out a way to just kick her off though.  
  
Yugi: *evil grin*  
  
NT: No death! Bad Yugi!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: Attractions Grow  
  
***  
  
(Hey, sleepy head. Time to get up.)  
  
'Five more minutes.'  
  
(We don't have five more minutes. It's time to get up now!)  
  
Yugi ignored Nari and dozed back to sleep.  
  
(YUGI!!!!)  
  
Yugi eyes shot open as he sat up abruptly, but because he was on the top bunk, he hit his head against the short ceiling.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Yugi rubbed the soar spot. He then felt an arm pull him to a warmth. Then a hand rubbing his head while a pair of soft lips gently touched the bump. Yugi instantly blushed at this and looked up to a familiar face.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi-sama?"  
  
"Y-yes, Magi. Thank you."  
  
(*laughing* Too funny.)  
  
'Why'd you go and do that?!'  
  
(I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Remember me, the devil Nari?)  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
(Well at least you got a kiss from Magi.)  
  
The Millennium Puzzle owner blushed once again.  
  
(Aw, Yugi's a cherry. No, strawberry!)  
  
The boy was now afraid that Nari had hit her head or something.  
  
(I did no such thing! I just get a bit strange and react to want the person's feeling, in this case, Yugi. He blushes and I feel silly.)  
  
Yugi smiled at the logic Nari was telling him. He then remembered Magi beside him. He turned only to find Magi standing on the floor. He gave his duel monster a curious look.  
  
Magi smiled up at his little master and his cute expression. "Yugi-sama, we're here." (NT: Wait! Where's here?! Yugi: *sighs* NT: Need a place!!! I know, how about you just picture a random place and it will all be good except for Florida since WuffieLuver doesn't want it to be. Yugi: You are lazy. NT: No, I just can't think.)  
  
Yugi pushed his way to the edge having his short legs dangle off the side. He looked down seeing the height a bit higher than he remembered. Magi had seen the nervous look on his master, so he lifted Yugi up and carried him down lightly and gently to the ground. Yugi began to blush even brighter than before.  
  
(How about an apple?! No, a watermelon!!!)  
  
A watermelon?  
  
(The insides! Duh!)  
  
Ah, I see. Anyways, Yugi got over his blushing and walked to where the others were. Ryou greeted him with a big smile, as Yugi ran to his 'brother' and hugged him sweetly. (NT: I just can't enough of them hugging!)  
  
"Good morning, Yugi." The Millenium Ring owner smiled at little Yugi. (Yugi: I'm not little. *pouts* NT: Yes you are. ^_^)  
  
"Morning Ryou!"  
  
The jealousy began to rise from the others, but it was a much too cute of a scene to actually be mad.  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, we have to check in at the hotel and then we can do whatever you want." Seto answered.  
  
"Yeah!" (NT: I just have to spoil Yugi. He's too cute not to! Yugi: ^_^)  
  
They made their way to the hotel. They checked in an got their two keys for their two reserved suites. As they made their way to the elevator and up to their rooms that were side by side, they didn't know who was to sleep in which room.  
  
"I want this room!" Yugi bounced.  
  
"Me too!" They all said in unison, except for Bakura who couldn't care less. He just wanted to drive more. Glares were passed to each other until they looked at Yugi who had the cutest curious expression.  
  
"Yugi, why don't you go in while we decide who sleeps where." Yami said.  
  
"Okay!" Yugi hopped away into the room.  
  
After a few arguments, deals, and games, they had finally figured out who was to sleep where. In Yugi's room would be Magi, Yami, and Jou. The second room would hold Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Tea.  
  
As Yami, Magi and Jou made their way in their room, they found a certain tri-color haired boy jumping on the bed.  
  
"Hi Yami! Hi Magi! Hi Jou!" Yugi smiled happily as he hoped out and into Jou's arms. Jou found himself blushing slightly, but it faded as he calmed himself down. Jou put Yugi down as the younger boy ran to the wall opening a door. He knocked on the door that appeared after the first door. Ryou stood as the door opened. (NT: These are the rooms that have the door connected in between.)  
  
"Hi Ryou! Look we can still be in the same room!!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, we're done checking in, so we can go wherever you'd like, Yugi."  
  
"Really?! I don't know where I want to go though."  
  
"Well, what are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Umm, how about the beach?!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all gathered their stuff for the beach. Yugi changed to his navy blue swim shorts with a flower pattern on them, wearing only a towel over his shoulder.  
  
(Looking cute Yugi.)  
  
Yugi blushed at Nari's comment, which only made Nari laugh slightly. Yami had his own trunks. (NT: Trunks?! Nari: Not DBZ. NT: *pouts* *evil grin* *picturing Yami with his own Trunks* Nari: -_-;;) His were black with red streaks. Magi wore a pair of purple trunks. (NT: ^_^ Nari: Are you gonna do that every time the word trunks appears?) Ryou wore a cute pair of green trunks as Bakura wore a similar pair, but it was darker. (NT: I couldn't think of another color) Jou wore a Hawaiian pair while Seto was wearing a pair of...uhhh...  
  
(Go with Silver!!! C'mon!!)  
  
Silver?  
  
'Please don't. How about red?'  
  
Good choice Yugi. Seto had on a pair of red trunks.  
  
(Aww, you two are no fun)  
  
Anyways, Tea was the last to dress. Yeah, she covered with clothes, that's the way we like it, not much more to say. (NT: ^_^) They had finally made it out of the hotel and back into their RV. Bakura took the wheel yet again through his special 'persuasion'.  
  
(Bakura is scary)  
  
'Very.'  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Yes, Yami?/  
  
//I...uh, nevermind//  
  
//Okay.//  
  
'How strange?'  
  
(How naïve?)  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
(Nothing. Just talking to myself)  
  
'Okay?'  
  
They made their way through the traffic and finally to the beach. Bakura still had to find a parking spot, which was not his favorite thing to do. Ryou was able to calm him down and prevent any destruction to happen.  
  
"Yay! We're here!" Yugi shouted as he looked at the passing scenery from his spot by the window.  
  
(Yay, yeah, whatever.)  
  
'Nari?'  
  
(What?)  
  
'Do you not like the beach or something?'  
  
(No, I'm just so damn bored!)  
  
'Hmmm, what can I do to make you not bored?'  
  
(No idea. But it's my own fault for inhabiting your mind.)  
  
'I like you.'  
  
(I like you too. Okay, this mushy cuteness is getting me sick.)  
  
Yugi smiled, but it soon disappeared.  
  
(What's wrong?)  
  
'I was wondering. What do you look like?'  
  
(A devil.)  
  
'Are you like Magi?'  
  
(What?)  
  
'Can you be a person and just blend in?'  
  
(Yeah, well, the blending in part might be hard.)  
  
'Cool!'  
  
(Yugi, what are you planning?)  
  
'Can I see you?'  
  
(See me?)  
  
'Yeah, can you come out of my mind?'  
  
(Is that what you want?)  
  
'Yup!'  
  
(All right. I am kind of your protector now I guess.)  
  
Nari used her devilish powers and as Magi, she turned into her physical human form. "Woah. Talk about a rush."  
  
Yugi's eyes widen at the sight of his devil friend. No one had saw the devil, well, not just yet.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head happily. "You can be my sister!!"  
  
"Uhh, sister?"  
  
"Yeah, Sister Nari!!!"  
  
That made heads turn. Yami and Magi were fine with the sudden appearance of their favorite devil, but as for the others, well, how would you feel seeing a devil?  
  
"Yugi, I don't think this was such a great idea."  
  
Yugi kept his smile intact. "This is my older sister, Nari!" Yugi liked the thought of having an older sister. He didn't have any siblings and no parents, so having Nari of course brightened Yugi's day immensely.  
  
Ryou snapped out his stare at the devil, and walked up to her. He first looked over the black wings then at her clothing and finally her face. He looked into her eyes. They were a pure crimson. That was the thing that had frightened him the most. The eyes.  
  
"Ryou? Are you okay?"  
  
Nari got the hint of her eyes being rather intimidating. "Oh, my eyes. I get that all the time. Sorry." The devil soon closed her evil and slowly the crimson turned into a silver blue color. "Better?"  
  
Ryou nodded his head now speechless at Nari's ability. Seto only thought of Yugi's safety, but he calmed down seeing how Yugi was still smiling and Nari stood by him as a sister. Jou had a completely different expression from the others. He was completely amazed. After everything he has seen from shadow realms to freaky powers, he could certainly handle a devil.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jou."  
  
"Nari."  
  
Jou held his hand out, but this gesture confused Nari. Much like Yami and Bakura, Nari hasn't been around for too long. She's been more of the laidback type of devil that would just relax and have fun in the other world.  
  
(What is he doing?)  
  
'It's called a handshake. You put your hand in his and you move your hand up and down.'  
  
(How strange?)  
  
Nari did as Yugi said still a bit lost with the humans' customs.  
  
"You'll get use to it." Magi commented knowing exactly how she felt.  
  
"I don't even know if I want to."  
  
Bakura finally found a spot and stopped the RV. As he turned around, he spotted the devil. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"I'm a that now? Thanks."  
  
Bakura turned his head to the side a bit. "Are you dead?"  
  
Every one fell over at Bakura's rather blunt question. Nari regained her composure and stood on her feet looking directly at Bakura.  
  
"Yup. It's me, the dead girl."  
  
"Nari, why don't you change? You should try to blend in." Yugi said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Alright." Once again, like Magi has done several times before, she changed her clothes from that black devil look to a more modern one. Nari was now dressed in a red top that had a strap that went around the neck and back to the front where half the back was naked. She wore jean shorts and shoes that went close to her knees. Her long hair was still that raven color and worn down, so parts went over her shoulder as the rest remained on her back. A pair of sunglasses rested on her head and a pair of black gloves covered her fists. There was a bunch of smaller accessories such as belts, bracelets, and buckles here and there. "Is this look okay?"  
  
Nods came from every person, except for Tea who was ready to try and kill the devil, but who would be dumb enough to mess with a devil? (NT: Tea probably. Anyone want me to actually kill her?) After everyone let the thought of having a devil among them sink in, they all got off the RV and headed towards the beach.  
  
Yugi skipped along side Nari since he saw her as his older sister. Nari didn't mind being his older sister. It was rather nice having Yugi look up to her like that. To be honest, Nari didn't exactly have the best life when she was alive. Her brother had died from an illness, as her parents were abusive. Nari winced as the memories kept pouring in and she could recall her death. Yugi caught sight of this.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Concern was clear in Yugi's eyes. Nari smiled softly at him. "Really, I'm okay." Nari sighed in relief as Yugi let the matter go and started to pull Ryou with him to the beach. Ryou gladly ran with the smaller boy.  
  
"C'mon you guys! Hurry up!" Yugi called for the others. Jou ran after the two as Seto's walk sped up. Tea was trying to look like one of those lifeguards on Baywatch, but failing miserably. Yami, Bakura, Magi and Nari stayed behind still walking at their normal pace. We can really see who the fun ones are.  
  
Nari glared at the narrator. Er, sorry about that. Nari is the funnest person ever! Nari sighs at the retarded narrator's comment. (NT: I think I need to take my medication now.)  
  
"C'mon Bakura!" Ryou called for his darker half. Bakura sighed and started to walk faster actually doing what his Hikari told him to do.  
  
"That's something you don't see everyday." Nari commented.  
  
"Then again, you don't see a devil everyday now do you?" Yami said while grinning at a certain devil.  
  
"We are one strange group. We got two innocents, a former pharaoh and tomb robber, a puppy, a CEO, a duel monster, a devil, and a that girl with those annoying speeches."  
  
"That's pretty odd." Magi agreed.  
  
/Yami! Come look!/  
  
Yami ran slightly to his aibou to see what Yugi wanted. Magi sighed, as he knew Yugi called Yami instead of him. Nari caught the sadness in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" The question caught Magi off guard. He managed to nod his head without blushing.  
  
"Thought so. Can't blame you though. Yugi is a hard one not to fall for."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Me? No, I'm his older sister after all." She said while trying to imitate Yugi. Magi smiled at Nari's poor attempt. "I don't have the innocence and carefree nature like him, alright?"  
  
They stayed silent for a while. (NT: Still walking to the ocean as it's very far away, apparently ^_^)  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"What?" Nari was totally confused.  
  
"Why did you, you know, come to Yugi? Never really heard of a devil coming to help."  
  
"I guess I was just bored. Or maybe Yugi caught my attention. I don't know. I'm just here now."  
  
"Oh." More silence. "How...how did you die?"  
  
Nari winced again at that sensitive subject.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question."  
  
"Magi!! Nari!!!! Hurry up you slowpokes!!!!" Yugi shouted in his spot in the water.  
  
Magi and Nari finally reached the others. They enjoyed their day at the beach. Yugi and the others were in the water except for Nari. Nari wasn't all that fond of the ocean and didn't want to get salt water on her, so she took the second option on tanning. And as the saying kill two birds with one stone, no matter how cruel or confusing saying that may be, Nari was doing just that. Actually, it's more like three birdies. She was staying away from the water, getting a tan and looking after everyone's belongings, which Seto gladly appreciated with all his expensive items.  
  
They had all finally decided to head out of the water due to boredom or wrinkly fingers. Jou, hating being bored, grabbed the volleyball and started a volleyball game. As Nari and Magi set the court, the others were decided which team to be on. It was going to be Yami, Ryou, Jou and Yugi vs. Seto, Nari, Magi and Bakura. It was even since Magi didn't quite understand the game, Nari is a bit aggressive which is usually a good thing, but really means she would hit way too hard, Ryou isn't too gentle and finally, Yugi is short. There are also the flaws of the others such as Jou is easily angered, Yami and Bakura would be too competitive making their game worsen, and Seto could get too arrogant. (NT: ^_^ Nari is actually like me. I have my own technique of punching the ball. I scared my coach by actually jumping up and attacking the ball with my fist. ^_^ It's fun jumping.)  
  
The game started. (NT: And Tea suddenly disappeared. She is lecturing a crab for pinching her ^_^) Yugi's team was pulling a lead at first, but Nari's side was making a comeback. (NT: Yeah! They'll make that comeback!!! They will win!!! *reminded of when she yelled at the tv that the Raiders would during the super bowl* One of the worst ever -_-;;)  
  
"Hiyah!" Nari decided to use her loving fist and punch the ball almost hitting a certain blonde.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Jou yelled at the aggressive devil.  
  
"Sorry. I get carried away sometimes."  
  
"Maybe a bit too much then again you are a devil, so you're allowed to." Magi smiled at Nari.  
  
"I should use that excuse more."  
  
The game continued. Yugi with the help of Yami was able to spike the ball. Ryou and Yugi ran into each other. Nari accidentally hit the ball at Seto. Bakura sort of ran into the net. Jou dived eating the sand below. Magi accidentally ran into Nari knocking her down as the ball fell on top of them. Yami hit the ball with his head as a reflex. Ryou tried to serve the ball only having it bounce off of Jou's head, but it did make it to the other side. Bakura elbowed Seto in the stomach by accident. That's to name a few things that occurred.  
  
By the end of the game, Yugi's team had won as the score was 3 - 1. Everyone had great laughs that day and each headed to the RV. On the drive home, Yugi fell asleep against Ryou who also had fallen asleep. Jou was sprawled on the couch resting his head on Nari's lap. Magi was sitting at the table trying to apologize to Nari about before. Yami and Bakura were arguing about who was better during the game. Seto was driving while talking on the phone with Mokuba and Tea, well, who really cares? (NT: ^_^ I'm so evil!) Okay, if you need to know, she was in the small bathroom applying her make-up trying to look all pretty for Yugi while struggling in the tight space and keeping her balancing as the vehicle drove.  
  
They all made it to the hotel exhausted from the day. But, there still laid one problem. Yes, problems seem to come up at the worst possible times, but it is sort of an inevitable one unless of course you didn't pick up on it.  
  
"I'm so tired." Jou yawned as he was close to passing out.  
  
"You seemed resting while you were dozing off on my lap." Nari snapped at him playfully.  
  
Jou blushed slightly. "Sorry 'bout that. I was tired after all."  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Can we just get to bed?"  
  
"And hurry it up will ya, Seto?" Seto was finding where he placed the card keys. "Yugi's tired." Yugi was too tired to move, so Yami had carried his light in his arms. Like Yugi, Ryou was tired and was leaning into Bakura who didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Uhhh, before any of us sleep, we have one situation to take care of." Magi had pointed out to everyone.  
  
Who is to sleep where?! Who shares a bed with who?! And what exactly is gonna happen?! And why am I asking you so many damn questions?!?!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
NT: I'm so proud of myself. There is like no angst.  
  
Yugi: Yay!  
  
NT: Can you see the pairings yet? I need ways to kick Tea off. I don't know why she's there in the first place, but if you want, I can just kill her.  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Nari: I'll do the honors.  
  
NT: Down, Nari.  
  
Nari: *pouts* Hey, how did I die?  
  
NT: That's supposed to be a sensitive subject, for you.  
  
Nari: Oh, right. *goes all silent*  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
Magi: I'm still lost with the pairing.  
  
NT: Me too! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Hi!  
  
NT: Ryou! *huggles* Didn't you all like the Ryou/Yugi fluff?! Kawaii!!!!  
  
Nari: Trunks.  
  
NT: *daydreams*  
  
Nari: That was too easy.  
  
Jou: Please R/R!  
  
Bakura: I am so better at volleyball than you, Pharaoh. *glares*  
  
Yami: Wanna prove it?! Let's go!!!! *glares*  
  
NT: *snaps out of daydream* Nari!!!  
  
Nari: ^_^  
  
NT: *sighs* Thank you for reviewing again by the way!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!! 


	6. Uhhh, Another Chapter!

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT  
  
NT: Well, since you want me to kill Tea, Japime gurl and Masaka and all those other Tea haters such as myself, I will kill her off. YAY!  
  
Nari: Thank god. That annoying ***** needs to be dead.  
  
NT: Nari, you know I don't like swearing.  
  
Nari: That's why you put those ******* stars!  
  
NT: -_-;; No use talking to a devil.  
  
Ryou: NT doesn't own anything and she never will.  
  
NT: Love the way you said that.  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
NT: I'm gonna be decreasing Nari's role since it's getting too big.  
  
Nari: What?!  
  
NT: Sorry, Nari, but you're only there to kill Tea and to pair with whoever is left alone.  
  
Nari: Thanks, that makes me feel great.  
  
NT: I'm not doing threesomes. Sorry. I just can't deal with those. It's too hard for me!!!  
  
Nari: A lot of things are hard for you.  
  
NT: Be quiet. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing!!! *huggles everyone*  
  
Yugi: How do you huggle everyone?  
  
NT: I don't know. I just do.  
  
Magi: How many pairings are showing up already?  
  
NT: Just to tell you, everyone can be with everyone else except Tea.  
  
Magi: Great.  
  
NT: Even Nari!  
  
Nari: Why couldn't you left me as a devil in Yugi's head?  
  
Yugi: I'm actually kind of relieved of that.  
  
NT: Uhhh, then I guess you should enjoy that moment while it lasts. Ack! Giving away the story! *leaves to write*  
  
Yugi: -_-;; Why can't I just be in some normal fic?  
  
Nari: Well at least you won't have to be stuck with NT forever.  
  
NT: I heard that!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: Uhhh, Another Chapter!!!  
  
NT: I need help with titles. Please help!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Do we have to deal with a problem now?" Jou whined as he was slowly drifting away to lala land. (NT: Great place that is. You should visit it sometime. Yugi: NT! You haven't taken your medication yet!!! NT: Oops.)  
  
"Yes, if we want to sleep." Magi pointed out. Nari caught on to what Magi was thinking.  
  
"So, who's sleeping in what bed?" Nari asked plainly as if the question was truly that simple. Everyone stayed silent not sure how to do this. Nari let out a big sigh. She knew about everyone's crushes on Yugi since it was so plain obvious, except for Yugi of course. "Fine, I'll figure this out. Well, you guys are already split into two different rooms so why don't we have Ryou and Bakura in one bed and Seto and Tea in another." No protest came, well, Seto was going to until Nari sort of glared at him. "Now next room. Uhh, well, Yugi in one bed and you guys do the rest." They did their little anime fall at Nari's failed attempt.  
  
"I think we should play rock, paper, scissors." Jou suggested thinking he could easily win against the others. After a while, Yami had won. So Yami and Yugi were in one bed while Jou and Magi were in another.  
  
"Nari, where are you sleeping?" Yugi managed to keep his eyes open as he lied under the covers.  
  
"Take a good guess." Nari pointed to Yugi.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll still be with you." With that, Nari left her physical form and returned to her little place in Yugi's mind.  
  
'Nari?'  
  
(Still here.)  
  
'I'm glad. Well, night big sister.'  
  
(Night, little brother.)  
  
Yami climbed into bed next to his Hikari. By that time, Yugi was very close to sleeping.  
  
/Night, Yami./  
  
//Night Yugi.//  
  
Yami bent over slightly and hesitated slightly until he gave Yugi a small kiss on the forehead. Yugi smiled and let sleep take over him. During the night, Yugi had rolled a bit and into Yami's chest. Yami felt the warmth and smiled lovingly down at his light.  
  
//I love you, Yugi.//  
  
Yugi, still asleep, shifted a bit from the voice, but didn't hear it clearly. Nari watched the whole scene as she herself was taken over by sleep. In the bed beside them, Jou's head rested against Magi's shoulder and Magi's arm wrapped lightly over Jou.  
  
In the other room, Ryou was tucked in close beside Bakura as Bakura's arms snaked around his light's waist. And finally, in the remaining bed, Seto was sitting as far away as possible from Tea who was trying hard to cuddle with the brunette. Seto ended up putting a blockade of pillows between them. (NT: Aw, poor Seto. Don't worry, Tea will be gone soon.)  
  
The next morning came.  
  
(Yugi, time to wake up)  
  
Yugi groaned a little and rolled to his other side.  
  
(Yugi, come on)  
  
Yugi rolled again tucking his head under his pillow, which wouldn't do much seeing as how Nari is in Yugi's mind. (Yugi: That thought still haunts me. NT: ^_^)  
  
(YUGI!!!)  
  
Yugi shot up quickly with his eyes as wide as ever. "Ow!"  
  
Yami heard his light and got up quickly as well. "Yugi, is something wrong?!" He asked with deep concern.  
  
Yugi smiled. "No Yami. Nari just shouted at me in my mind."  
  
(Hey, you wouldn't get up.)  
  
'You didn't have to yell so loud though.'  
  
(So you could ignore me some more and keep on sleeping. I don't think so.)  
  
'Fine, you win.'  
  
(YAY!!! I won!!! Woohoo!!!)  
  
'You okay, Nari?'  
  
(Yeah, I think so. Maybe it's you. Remember, you affect my mood. How screwy is that?)  
  
'Uhh, very?'  
  
(Exactly!)  
  
Yami saw his hikari in deep thought, which really isn't all that deep seeing how he's talking to Nari.  
  
(*glares* What did you say?)  
  
Uhhh, moving on!  
  
//Yugi? Are you talking to Nari?//  
  
/Yup!/  
  
//That's nice, but we need to get ready.//  
  
/Okay!/  
  
Even though he was tired, he found a speck of energy left from yesterday and hopped out of his bed ecstatic!  
  
(Why the exclamation point?)  
  
To add more excitement and more power to that statement?  
  
(-_-;; I wonder about you sometimes.)  
  
Not good. You wondering. Don't hurt yourself! I could never forgive myself!!!!!!!!!  
  
(What are you doing?)  
  
Adding a dramatic touch.  
  
'Can we get on with the story?'  
  
(Yes Sir!) Yes Sir!  
  
'Please don't do that.'  
  
Back to the story now. Yugi jumped from his bed and ran to the other bed. He hopped on it and started bouncing. A groaning Jou started to turn as he pulled the blanket completely over him. Magi felt the bouncing and got up without any reluctance. He was use to it by now. He looked at his young master and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Good Morning Magi!!!"  
  
"Good morning Yugi-sama."  
  
"Jou!! Wake up!!! Time to get up!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi yelled loudly as Nari had done to him.  
  
Jou groaned at the squeaky voice and almost as a robot, got up from his place in the bed. As he got up a certain boy leaped at him from the front and knocked him back to the bed. Jou opened his eyes to that smiling boy. He couldn't help, but enjoy the feeling of having this warm little body on top of him. That is until Yugi finally rolled off his stomach as Nari told him to get ready.  
  
Soon, everyone was all ready to begin the day. They all went down the elevator, as it seemed that everyone was getting closer to Yugi. (NT: Uhhh, Yugi's in the middle and everyone is closing in on him or something. Yugi: O.o NT: Let's forget this scene and move to the next.)  
  
They made their way to the breakfast buffet in the hotel and each got their own plate. Yugi looked at all the pastries and yummies. (Yugi: Yummies? NT: Yes, yummies. Yugi: Just checking.)  
  
"What is that?" Yugi looked up curiously at Seto, as he pointed to a... thing that did not look edible at all.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know."  
  
Yugi kept moving as he thought the thing had moved. (Yugi: O.O NT: Uhhh, let's skip this scene too ^_^) Seto poured Yugi some orange juice and walked to the table sitting beside his crush. Everyone made their way to the table each having a plate of random things. Yugi felt like something was missing and remembered what it was.  
  
'Nari! Why don't you come out and eat with us?!'  
  
(I'm a devil. I don't need food.)  
  
'But you can still come out here and enjoy yourself.'  
  
(No thanks.)  
  
'Why not?'  
  
(One, I'm too lazy to. Two, you're emotions are messing me up. And three, if I came out, I'd have to sit beside that damn Tea girl. Sorry, but I don't want to stand that torture. I might melt or something if I got too close to her.)  
  
Yugi chuckled a bit knowing how annoying Tea could get. Yami looked at him curiously.  
  
//What's so funny, Yugi?//  
  
/Oh, hey Yami. Nari was just saying how annoying Tea is./  
  
//Oh, her.// Yami put on a disgusted face making Yugi giggle even more. //Nari is one smart devil.//  
  
/Yeah/  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura and Ryou were having their own conversation.  
  
/Bakura, why are you so quiet?/  
  
//It's nothing.//  
  
/But you've been acting strangely. You actually have been a bit sane./  
  
Bakura smiled a bit at the comment, but his smile disappeared quickly after.  
  
//It's nothing, really.//  
  
/If you're sure. I just get worried about you sometimes/  
  
'I'm glad you worry' Bakura thought to himself. //I'm just fine. Just thinking.//  
  
/About what?/  
  
//Nothing really. Just...// Bakura was about to say 'you', but he caught himself in time to say something else. //Our plans for today.//  
  
/You must be excited to. I wonder what we'll do/  
  
//Whatever Yugi decides I guess//  
  
When Bakura got no response from his light, he looked up to see Ryou staring at the other light lovingly. He wished so badly that Ryou would look at him that way, but that would never happen.  
  
'Best to just move on.' Bakura thought to himself. 'Just forget about my feelings about Ryou and look at another. But who?'  
  
"Hey Bakura." The person beside him said.  
  
Bakura turned his head to face him. Bakura grinned. 'Maybe him.'  
To Be Continued!!!!  
  
***  
  
NT: Yay! Cliffhanger!!!  
  
Bakura: That was cruel.  
  
NT: I know.  
  
Nari: At least you didn't cut me out totally.  
  
NT: I gave up on that. I got to into Yugi having a devil in his head.  
  
Yugi: Why me?  
  
NT: Because you're adorable, huggable, lovable and short.  
  
Yugi: What does me being short have to do with anything?  
  
NT: It's just so much better!!  
  
Yami: I'm disappointed in you.  
  
NT: What? Why me?  
  
Yami: *points to that unmentionable*  
  
Nari: That disgusting, smelly monster?  
  
NT: No, Tea.  
  
Nari: That's what I was talking about.  
  
NT: I know I haven't killed her yet. I need the perfect scene for her death. Like she is holding on to dear life as Yugi lets her fall off a cliff or something.  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
NT: Or Nari could just go and kill her, but her death has to be the best thing ever!  
  
Yami: Just kill her already.  
  
Ryou: Please R/R!!  
  
Jou: Or Tea will stay!!! *scary background music*  
  
Magi: You better review or else I'll- *uses his magic*  
  
*But instead of cool sound effects, owls hoot in the background*  
  
Magi: *sweat drops*  
  
NT: Seto!!!  
  
Seto: What? *innocent look*  
  
NT: Quit messing with all those shiny buttons and such. Review and Tea will be dead!!!! 


	7. Weirdness Continues

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT  
  
NT: Sorry this was later than my other ones. I'm usual so good at getting it out the next day, but several days now, I've been completely stressed with moving to my new house and school! How do they expect me to stay awake after a weekend of moving heavy boxes and furniture!!! I'm also sick *pouts*  
  
Nari: Stop you're whining.  
  
NT: I'm not whining. I'm explaining my lateness.  
  
Yugi: Put me with someone already!!!! I'm gonna cry if you don't!!!!  
  
NT: No!!! Don't cry!!!! I'll hit myself with a really big rock!!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
NT: Uhhh, I didn't say that.  
  
Yami: Yes you did.  
  
Jou: I heard it! Yug' cry!!!  
  
NT: You're all mean!!! I'm the authoress...*evil grin*  
  
Magi: Uh oh.  
  
Jou: I didn't mean it!!  
  
Nari: -_-;; you guys are all morons.  
  
NT: Hey, don't you guys all love my narrator?  
  
Nari: Nod your head yes or die. *glares*  
  
Shadow: Nari, you are too violent.  
  
Nari: What?! Me?!?! Too violent!?!?!? *tackles Shadow*  
  
Everyone: O.OU  
  
NT: ^_^U Well, as I was saying, the narrator is really cool.  
  
Bakura: That was really lame.  
  
NT: I know.  
  
Ryou: NT does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or ever will because she is a psychotic freak who has no coordination skills or any intelligence!!!!! ^_^  
  
NT: Hey!  
  
Bakura: *grins with black marker behind his back*  
  
NT: Anyways, as I was saying before, the narrator is I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p (aka Ash) because...uhhh... I really don't know why.  
  
Shadow: *all bruised* Because I threatened you otherwise.  
  
Nari: *also bruised* shut up.  
  
Shadow: *tackles Nari*  
  
NT: You two sure like to fight.  
  
Ash: *whacks both of them*  
  
Nari and Shadow: Ow!  
  
Ash: No fighting!  
  
NT: Ash is the boss!  
  
Yugi: What about you?  
  
NT: I'm just the authoress, duh.  
  
Ash: I have the poowaaaaaah!!!  
  
Nari: Something is wrong with your hikari.  
  
Shadow: A lot of things are.  
  
Ash: Hey! *pouts*  
  
Yugi: I make it all better. *huggles*  
  
Ash: ^_^  
  
Everyone besides Ash, NT, and Shadow: *jealous and glaring at Ash*  
  
Nari: Even me!! I like Yugi!!  
  
NT: *grins* On with the fic!!!  
  
Nari: HEY!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Weirdness Continues  
  
***  
  
Bakura looked at the one beside him smiling. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes as if he was spotting his prey. Maybe he was.  
  
(His prey?)  
  
Fine. He got a boring, ordinary look as if everything was peachy as if the one next to him was a piece of cheese. Happy?  
  
(*sweatdrops* Uhhh, not especially. Let's move on.)  
  
'Ash, just tell the story already.'  
  
I'm telling you. No appreciation these days for narrators. And stop calling me Ash! It's Ashleigh! (NT: Chill, ASH.) Grrr.  
  
(Hey, I'm under appreciated too! Devils need more respect!!!)  
  
'Uhhh, yeah. Will you two just get on with the story?'  
  
(Fine, have it your way)  
  
I'm still depressed. Bakura looked once again at the one next to him and I'm gonna keep delaying this until someone apologizes.  
  
'I'm sorry!!!'  
  
That's better, but I still have to delay by rambling on and on since a certain authoress doesn't know who exactly Bakura is looking at yet since she is winging it this very moment. (NT: I really am. ^_^U)  
  
"Bakura? Why are you looking at me funny?"  
  
I think I should stop it here now.  
  
'NO!' (NO!)  
  
Okay, okay.  
  
"No reason. Just noticing something."  
  
"Oh." The boy turned back to his food.  
  
(Who the hell is he already?!?!?)  
  
'Nari, calm down.'  
  
Uhhh, he is *dramatic music* ...NT?  
  
(What?!) 'What?!'  
  
Oh, NT is still thinking. Sorry. NT is a girl!! Not a guy!! Although some have gotten that confused. (NT: No comment) Well? Have you thought of someone yet? (NT: Uhhh, no.)  
  
(What?!) 'What?!'  
  
(NT: ^_^U Ash, why don't you decide?) Great, now I have to write the story. Uhhh...  
  
(Hurry up!!) 'Hurry up!!'  
  
I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Bakura kept his eyes on the boy beside him. That boy being...  
JONOUCHI!!! (NT: Look! I spelt it right this time! *proud*)  
  
(NT: Do not hurt me in any way. You can hurt Ash though! ^_^) That's not funny. *glares* (NT: ^_^U Don't hurt Ash either!) That's better.  
  
Bakura was looking at the one and only Joey. If you want to know the seating arrangement, make one up yourself because we have no idea. Bakura looked at the blonde lovingly.  
  
(Can he do that?!)  
  
Apparently, yes. Anyways, Bakura became scheming because he is evil and all on a plan to make Joey his.  
  
(Why would he think he would succeed when he couldn't make Ryou his?)  
  
I have no idea. Ask NT. (NT: Uhhhh...*leaves to catch a froggy*)  
  
(O.OU That is one strange girl.)  
  
Yeah, that's why I'm the narrator. Ack! Back to the story!!! Where was I? I lost my place!!! (NT: You were talking about how Bakura was drooling over Jou. Bakura: What?! NT: Well, part of it's true.) Oh, thanks. Bakura kept noticing the little details of the blonde. His blue eyes and the way his hair brightened in the small sunrays that came through the windows. Every thing about the blonde seem to be perfect.  
  
'How did I not see this before?' Bakura thought. 'He's beautiful, like an angel.'  
  
Okay, so maybe Bakura was a bit vulnerable after having to get away from his first love, but Jou isn't such a bad thing to fall back on.  
  
The gang finished their breakfast and started to head out. They all gathered in the RV.  
  
"I don't want to drive today." Bakura stated plainly. He got shocked expressions form everyone, besides Tea who was busy being her dumb self and applying tons of makeup even though it didn't help one bit. Nari waved her hands slightly as her eyes closed and she whispered in some tongue that no one would understand. Back to Bakura not driving.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Just surprised you don't want to drive. You usually do." Ryou said.  
  
"Well, today I don't want to." With that, Bakura sat on the couch. Seto decided to take the wheel and Ryou sat beside him in the passenger seat. Nari was playing a videogame with Yugi while Yami and Magi were sitting at the table playing chess, which neither really understood the rules, but managed to get somewhere at least. Jou found a nice spot on the couch beside Bakura since he didn't feel like resting on any of the beds, and it was the only open spot. Bakura noticed the blonde beside him and started to hold back a blush after every image he got in his head of the two of them together.  
  
/Is something wrong, Bakura?/ Ryou asked his yami.  
  
//No.// Bakura replied with no expression. He didn't want his hikari finding out about his crush that was developing by the second. He didn't want to deal with Ryou at all, for the time being. It hurt him too much to see his silver-haired light. He just needed some time.  
  
/Okay. If you say so./ Ryou knew Bakura was lying, but he let it slide this time. He felt hurt though. He felt hurt that Bakura was keeping something from him. He thought he was getting closer to his yami and finally being accepted. He even wished that Bakura might even grow fond enough to the boy that he would eventually... love him. Ryou knew that would never happen, so he took interest in the tri-color haired boy.  
  
(The idiocy is killing me.)  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
(Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's just keep playing.) Yugi went back to the game as part of Nari's attention was stuck on the two silver-haired boys. Nari could tell one felt for the other, but neither thought the situation was likely.  
  
'They are so dumb. Their stupidity is filling the air!' Nari sighed. She knew she was not to interfere with mortals' love life. Not even Yugi's. She was only to help guide him. Yeah, she gave a few hints here and there, but Yugi would never pick on. He was too busy forgetting his own crush on Yami. 'I really hate being able to feel others' emotions.' Another sigh came from Nari and Magi picked on this. He wondered about the devil, but he really didn't know much about her.  
  
"We're here!" Ryou smiled happily as he turned to the others. Yugi was asleep, cradled in Magi's arms as Yami and Nari were sleeping on each other's head holding themselves up. Jou was sleeping on Bakura's lap as Bakura was watching the blonde the whole time. Ryou noticed Jou's position and something in his chest hurt. He felt his eyes becoming hot, but he stoped any tears from falling and stepped out of the RV. Seto noticed Ryou's action and walked out as well, following the silver-haired boy.  
  
"Yugi. Time to wake up." Magi gently shook the boy in his legs. Yugi stirred slightly and then two lavender stars appeared. Yugi looked up and smiled at the duel monster. "We're here." Magi noticed how Yugi was still tired and carried the light boy in his arms and out of the RV.  
  
Jou's eyes opened slowly taking in the bright light. He snuggled his face deeper into the warmth and realized that he was on someone. He looked up to see Bakura's face. He was completely shocked and sat up abruptly blushing.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled softly. He got up rubbing his eyes and cursing himself for dozing off on the spirit. 'It was rather nice.' Jou couldn't help, but think that as he caught up to the others. Bakura stepped off the RV calmly with no expression on his face. His heart, however, was filled with way too many emotions than necessary. There was confusion, jealousy, hurt, anger, happiness, loneliness, and love. How could one have so many emotions at one time? It relly made no sense.  
  
It took Yami and Nari a while to get up seeing how no one was waking them up and neither wanted to wake up. Nari finally had and shot up quickly seeing how everyone had left. This resulted in the pharaoh falling down and hitting the table on his way down. He rubbed the spot on his head that was in pain at the moment. Nari took notice of the spirit and blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's okay. Just a bump."  
  
"A big bump. It's turning red." Nari pointed out. Yami looked at his reflection in the mirror and groaned slightly. Nari rubbed his head gently and massaged his temples. After a few minutes, Yami was feeling better. "We better get going. The others are waiting outside."  
  
"Right." Yami's cheeks were slightly pink, but it faded as he stepped out and noticed how hot it was. Nari noticed the bathroom and smirked. She knew Tea was in there, locked by a certain devil. Nari had used her magic to lock the door and create a seal around it so no noise could be heard. Best of all, Nari was planning on a way to kill off Tea once and for all. (NT: Any suggestions? I need any torture techniques to kill her.)  
  
Outside, the group made their way to an amusement park by the suggestion of Yugi. Yugi loved rides and all the games, even if he was not good at them and the big rides scared him slightly.  
  
"Woah! Look at that!!" They have been walking around for 15 minutes unsure of what to do. Yugi pointed at a giant panda that had a crimson bow tied around its neck. A small hat was on its head and it looked so adorable! Yugi couldn't help, but want the stuffed bear. "I want that!!" He looked up to the taller ones and held an irresistible look.  
  
"Want do you have to do to win it?" Seto asked.  
  
"It says here that you have to get two baskets in the hoop." Nari read the board with the instructions. "So, who's going to win Yugi a bear?" Nari turned to the others as she saw fire in all their eyes. "Talk about determination."  
  
Nari stepped out of the way as Yami, Seto, Jou, Ryou, and Magi rushed to win Yugi that cute stuffed teddy. Bakura also joined in the games hoping to beat the pharaoh and win Jou a teddy. (NT: Aww, so cute!) Each boy got three basketballs and needed to get two of the three in the baskets.  
  
To Be Continued... because I am evil!  
  
NT: Well, glad that's over. I have so much to do!! That was a strange chapter.  
  
Ash: Very.  
  
Nari: I locked Tea up!! Woohoo!!  
  
Shadow: I would've killed her.  
  
Nari: Shut up.  
  
Shadow: *gets into a fight with Nari, again*  
  
NT: They will never learn. Ash?  
  
Ash: Way ahead of ya. *pulls Nari and Shadow by the ear*  
  
Nari and Shadow: Ow! Not the ear!  
  
Ash: *evil grin*  
  
NT: Daikeru rocks!  
  
Yugi: Uhh, wrong fic.  
  
NT: Oh, oops.  
  
Ash: It still rocks though!  
  
NT: Yeah!  
  
Yami: Having you two is scary.  
  
Magi: Very.  
  
Ryou: Please R/R!!! *puppy eyes*  
  
Bakura: I hate you all. Burn.  
  
NT: I'm so cruel to everyone. Don't you guys love all the random pairings?  
  
Everyone: NO!!!!  
  
NT: ^_^U  
  
Ash: I vote for Y/J!!  
  
NT: You don't count. You're already the narrator.  
  
Ash: *pouts*  
  
NT: The pairings will be known soon!! Once I figure them out.  
  
Nari: Meaning, never.  
  
NT: Be more optimistic!  
  
Nari: Why? You're never.  
  
NT: Oh, yeah. Okay, let's lose all hope.  
  
TK: You called?  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
Ash: Neko! *pours potion on TK making him turn into a little kitty*  
  
Dai: Neko TK! *huggles*  
  
NT: This is YGO!!! .  
  
YGO cast: O.oU 


	8. Ryou’s Love?

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT  
  
NT: I'm gonna try to go faster with my stories so there won't be so many chapters. Tea is definitely gonna be dead! YAY!  
  
Yugi: Yay! That means you're closer to the pairings.  
  
NT: Still at lost with those, but I have a pretty good idea. Everyone will be happy!  
  
Nari: Even me?  
  
NT: Yup!  
  
Nari: Damn.  
  
NT: You know you love *points to a YGO bishie*  
  
Nari: *blushes*  
  
NT: ^_^  
  
Ryou: NT no own Yu-Gi-Oh just like the chapters before. I'm so tired of this.  
  
NT: But you're so kawaii when you do.  
  
Ryou: Nice try.  
  
NT: Worth a shot.  
  
Ash: I'm still the narrator! Woohoo!  
  
NT: Yes even if your yami is scary.  
  
Shadow: *glares*  
  
NT: Eep! *hides behind Nari*  
  
Ash: *pours potion on Shadow*  
  
Shadow: *chibi-ized*  
  
Ash: Chibi!!!! *huggles*  
  
Shadow: Can't... breathe...  
  
Seto: On with that lovely little fic!  
  
Jou: Why are you in such a good mood?  
  
Seto: *grinning*  
  
Everyone: *looks at NT*  
  
NT: I don't even know.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 8: Ryou's Love?  
  
***  
  
After several shots with scores and misses and the occasionally swearing, someone had finally made two shots. He won the giant panda.  
  
"Here Yugi."  
  
"Thank you, Seto!!!!" Yugi beamed as he glomped the CEO. Seto blushed slightly as his heart suddenly raised dramatically, even with all the glares on him.  
  
"Lucky shot." Jou muttered, mad about how he didn't make one basket.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Huh?" Jou blinked a few times before realizing what was happening. Bakura was giving him the smaller prize of a small stuffed puppy. "For...me?  
  
Bakura looked away, so his blush was not visible to the blonde. "Yeah, take it."  
  
Jou took the chocolate colored puppy, a bit confused, but at the same time happy. Someone gave him something. He never got a present like this. Even if it was from Bakura, it still made Jou feel special knowing he had won this just for him. Jou smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Ryou caught a glimpse of what was happening and something in his chest hurt. (NT: I make this way too obvious -_-;;) He didn't know why. Bakura was just giving Jou a stuffed puppy that he had won.  
  
'There's the pain again.' Ryou thought. 'Why does it hurt so much? Bakura can like whoever he wants to even if it isn't me. I wish it were though- No! I made myself forget that! He would never... return my feelings. I promised myself I wouldn't suffer because of this. I would just...forget and move on.' Ryou sighed knowing that is wasn't all that simple. This was how it all started, his crush on Yugi.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I love him so much, but...it's pointless." The Millennium Ring holder sighed. He brushed his hand through his white hair. Ryou sighed as he leaned back letting gravity take his body to the soft grass below.  
  
"Ryou!!"  
  
"Hm?" Ryou opened his eyes and saw two bright lavender eyes above him. He smiled softly at the owner of the eyes. "Hello Yugi."  
  
Yugi rested beside the taller boy. "Beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryou sighed again remembering his love life.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Yugi pouted cutely. "I know it's something. Why do people act like I'm a little kid? I'm not a little kid!! I'm just little."  
  
Ryou laughed lightly from Yugi's comment, which made Yugi happy to have been able to make the other laugh.  
  
"Tell me already. I can keep a secret!" Yugi pouted again as Ryou shook his head no. Ryou sighed once again this time in defeat from the adorable tri- color haired boy beside him.  
  
"All right. Well..."  
  
Yugi stared at him intently waiting patiently for the other boy to speak. Ryou saw the curiosity grow in the Millennium Puzzle holder. He smiled seeing how innocent Yugi was.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Ryou blinked coming back to Earth and realizing the smaller boy had gotten very close to him. Yugi tilted his head to the side and blinked curiously.  
  
"No reason." Ryou poked Yugi on the nose softly, which made Yugi giggle slightly.  
  
"If you say so. I like it when you smile, Ryou."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai. It makes me happy when you're happy."  
  
'I wish Bakura would say that.' Ryou thought to himself. 'Then maybe I would know that he... stop dreaming, Ryou. It will never happen.'  
  
"Ryou? Ryou?!"  
  
Ryou returned for the second time, as he blinked realizing that Yugi was now in his lap shaking him gently. Yugi's eyes held concern. Concern for him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yugi. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Ryou went silent only to be reminded of his unrequited love. Yugi, no matter how naïve he may seem, caught on to this and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Want to go get ice cream with me?!" Yugi bounced slightly causing Ryou to laugh softly.  
  
"Sure." Yugi pulled the taller boy to his feet as he smiled brightly while holding onto Ryou's hand. Ryou blushed slightly from the contact of their hands, but noticed that Yugi was completely comfortable with it.  
  
They made it to the ice cream parlor and Yugi got strawberry ice cream with chocolate jimmies sprinkled over it as Ryou stuck with the plain vanilla. Yugi licked the cone happily, while talking about his day and his plans for next week here and there. Ryou enjoyed the other's company.  
  
They finished their ice cream and Ryou decided to walk Yugi home. In front of the game shop, Yugi ran up to Ryou and gave the taller boy a hug. Ryou was shocked by the closeness, but embraced Yugi back. The shorter boy pulled back slightly.  
  
"This was a fun day, Ryou!" Yugi then gave Ryou a small peck on the cheek, which the white-haired boy definitely blushed at, and went on his way into the game shop.  
  
'That was...unexpected.' Ryou put his hand to his cheek. 'Yugi...'  
  
**Flashback End**  
  
'I shouldn't be jealous if that is it. Bakura will never be mine, so I should just be happy for him.' Ryou told himself this, but he knew that it just wasn't as simple as the words themselves, but he really wished it was.  
  
Nari looked over to the shorter of the two white-haired boys then to the taller one curiously. 'I wonder...' Nari sighed. She could easily read their hearts and minds and the battle they were having. 'I wish I could help, but it would be against the rules.'  
  
(Hey Yugi.)  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
(What's up with those two?)  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
(Well...nevermind.)  
  
Yugi looked at Nari suspiciously, but she waved her hands showing him that everything was okay. Yugi let it go, but mentally noted to himself to ask Nari about it later.  
  
"So Yugi, where would you like to go next?" Seto asked, proudly standing beside Yugi who was holding the stuffed panda.  
  
"Uhh, how about that?!?!" Yugi pointed excitedly at a poster. It had the viewing times for an upcoming show. A magic show.  
  
"So fake." Nari said as Magi agreed along with Yami and Bakura.  
  
"Just because you guys all got yer fancy moves, doesn't mean ya got to wreck our type of magic." Jou said as he smiled.  
  
"Let's see. The next show starts in 15 minutes." Ryou read the poster.  
  
"We might as well wait inside." Seto suggested.  
  
The gang went inside the stadium and sat in the very front. Seto sat beside Yugi, Yami on his other side, Magi sat beside Yami and Nari beside Magi. Jou sat beside Nari as Ryou sat next to Seto and finally Bakura next to Ryou. (NT: The seating does have -some- significance.)  
  
Ryou and Bakura were both a bit uncomfortable sitting beside the one they loved, thinking that the other would never love him back.  
  
(The irony of it all.)  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
(Nothing. I was just talking to myself.)  
  
'Better that than Ash.'  
  
(Shhh, you weren't supposed to mention her.)  
  
'Oh, sorry.'  
  
Anyways, the two were uncomfortable.  
  
(Stop repeating yourself.)  
  
I will if I want to.  
  
'Just get on with the story!!'  
  
Fine. Just tell Nari to shut it for a while.  
  
'Nari, shut it.'  
  
(*pouts* Meanies.)  
  
As I was saying, the two were- awww, you know already. Well, Nari just happened to remember something.  
  
"Excuse me, will ya?" Nari got up and left the stadium without being reminded by Yugi that the show would start in 12 minutes.  
  
Nari walked all the way out of the park and to the RV where a certain person was left. (NT: We all know who that is.) Nari opened the door with her powers and finally let Tea free from the restraints of the small bathroom.  
  
"Hello Tea."  
  
Tea glared up at the devil. "What the hell did you do?!?! You bitch!!!" Tea tried to attack Nari, but was of course unsuccessful seeing how Nari is a devil and all. Nari's hand caught a hold of Tea's. Nari grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna have some fun now."  
  
(NT: Use your imagination and just picture what sort of torture Nari would think off. I would, but my mind is a bit too evil and well, I have a weird mind.)  
  
When Nari was finished with her 'fun', Tea was left with two broken legs, one sprained arm, one dislocated shoulder, a black eye, broken nose, and a few broken ribs. (NT: Awesome!!! ^_^)  
  
"That wasn't even my worse torture. Oh well. Must get back to the show." Nari snapped her fingers and sent Tea into the other world as a present for a certain boss of hers who has been eager to torture Tea. (NT: Look, even -he- wants to hurt her ^_^)  
  
I'll just end it here. Might as well, since the authoress has no idea what to write. (NT: So true -_-;;) Okay, Bai now!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: Well, that was fun.  
  
Ash: R/R for me, your narrator!!!!  
  
NT: Not me?  
  
Ash: And that insignificant little being.  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
Ash: I'm just kidding.  
  
Yugi: Tea's gone!!!  
  
NT: She technically is dead or something. I don't know what I'm saying. Just review for me please. I think I got the pairings down now, but I can always change my mind!!  
  
Ryou: That's not cool.  
  
Seto: NT apologizes for this chapter coming out late!!  
  
Jou: She also apologizes for this chapter being slightly short!  
  
NT: And she also- I mean, I hope you enjoyed that slight Seto/Yugi and a pairing that is so damn obvious is Ryou/Bakura!! They will be together!!! I think... I did like that Ryou/Yugi fluff.  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
Bakura: Don't mind that at all.  
  
NT: There will be a slight twist later on! Look for that!! Remember to R/R!!!! ^______^  
  
Ash: Vote for me as favorite narrator.  
  
NT: Wha-?!  
  
Ash: ^_^ Just kidding, but you gotta admit, I'm the coolest!!!!!!!!  
  
NT: Fine, I admit it.  
  
Ash: See.  
  
Shadow: Psychos. 


	9. Confusion of Everything

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT  
  
NT: Well, I'm at a lost about this story. I was thinking of ending it here and hoping you would all eventually forget about it, but then I was thinking that that is just plain mean, so here I am writing another chapter.  
  
Yugi: You sound so excited.  
  
NT: I am. *fake smile*  
  
Yugi: Not buying it.  
  
Ryou: Want to buy this fruit instead? *gives Yugi mango*  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
NT: ^_^  
  
Yami: NT does not own and blah blah blah. Damn, if you guys can't figure this out by now-  
  
NT: Yami will send you to the Shadow Realm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou: Forgot my earplugs.  
  
Ash: On with the fic with your favorite narrator!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: You ever wonder why authoresses are so loud?  
  
Bakura: ...no...  
  
Seto: ........okay.  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
***  
  
Chapter 9: Confusion of...Everything  
  
***  
  
The magic show was pretty lame, well, pointed out by a devil, duel monsters, and two spirits. But, hey, when they've lived practically their whole existence around explosion, magical powers, and such, throwing cards and making flowers or handkerchiefs appear aren't exactly that exciting.  
  
//Aibou, this is sooooooo booooorrriiiiinnnnnnnggggggg...// Yami whined to Yugi through their mind link. Yugi rolled his eyes at the spirit.  
  
/Yami, it's only been 15 minutes./  
  
//How long is this?//  
  
/45 minutes./  
  
//Nani?!?!//  
  
Yugi slapped his forehead as Yami started to slip lower and lower in his chair. Magi and Nari looked over at the former pharaoh and sweat dropped as Yami started to melt, errrr- okay, not melt, but you know, get extremely bored or something.  
  
(Good save.)  
  
Thanks.  
  
Yugi sweat dropped this time from the conversing between Nari in the story and the narrator outside of the story.  
  
(This is why I hate talking to a narrator. Always has to say everything out.)  
  
'Shouldn't you have expected that?'  
  
(Errrr- anyways.)  
  
Right. Back to the real point I'm here even if I do deserve a raise for all the work I've been putting into this!  
  
(Breathe Ash, breathe.)  
  
The narrator, I, breathe deeply to calm down.  
  
'I really got into the wrong fic.'  
  
Would you guys stop interrupting me?!?!  
  
(Nani?!) 'Nani?!'  
  
Both Nari and Yugi glared at the now sweat dropping Ash. Forget that. Well, Ryou and Bakura were still uncomfortable next to one another, but we already cleared that up last chapter.  
  
(-_-;; Sad narrator...*puts up sigh: Hiring New Narrator!)  
  
What?!  
  
'My turn to be narrator! Ash started to strangle Nari, but since Nari is a devil and all, Ash is toast.'  
  
(NT: Dumb cast and crew.)  
  
'And now Ash and Nari are attacking NT.'  
  
(NT: Ack!! x.x)  
  
(That's better.)  
  
Now that the authoress is down- (NT: Am not.) What?! You freaking immortal or something. (NT: ^_^) Okay, enough of this craziness. Have I got you guys totally off track yet? Just nod your head. Okay, back to our current love dilemmas and whatnot.  
  
Too lazy. The magic show finally ended as a bored-out-of-his-mind Yami came out with Yugi helping him regain his semi-sanity. (Yami: Semi?!?! NT: ^_^) Bakura and Ryou were both silent through their awkwardness from rubbing elbows various times throughout the show, no matter how adorable they looked from the authoress's point of view of their constant blushing. (NT: Kawaii!!!! *takes pictures*)  
  
Magi and Seto were dragging out a sleeping Jou, who strangely, was the one trying to defend 'their' type of magic. Figures.  
  
Nari walked out casually, stretching a bit and satisfied after freaking out the magician with a few of her 'tricks'.  
  
'Nari, what did you do?'  
  
(Nothing.) She said smiling to Yugi. Yugi looked skeptically at Nari who was trying to be as innocently angelic as possible, but that's hard for a devil, especially one with Nari's records.  
  
'I'm sure you did 'nothing'.'  
  
Nari smiled with slight mischief in her eyes. Yugi almost shuddered from the very thought of what Nari could've done with her 'Other World' powers. The small child just shrugged it off and returned to helping Yami return to normal, well, as normal as he's gonna get for a spirit who's been here for, oh, say 5000 years? (Yami: Hey! NT: ^_^ I'm an evil little authoress. Nari: Literally *looks at the now chibi NT* NT: =^_^= I'm a cute chibi!!)  
  
Nari once again noticed the two white-haired boys who were purposely avoiding each other's eyes. 'Hopeless.' Nari thought, but of course this devil's mischievous level just decided to increase then. 'Maybe with a bit of help from a greater being will bring a little hope.' Nari shuddered at the word, actually scaring herself for thinking of helping and spreading the 'h' word.  
  
(Hey, a devil's got to keep her priorities right!)  
  
'Nari, what are you talking about?'  
  
(Huh? Oh, nothing.) Nari posed another innocent look, which Yugi smiled and turned back to Yami. 'I got to stop with this look or it might stay, but deceiving is always a bonus.'  
  
Ryou sighed softly, but not soft enough for the devil to miss. 'I might as well see what he's thinking. Note to self, figure how to do that.' (NT: *anime fall* You gotta love Nari.)  
  
(Hey, Yugi.)  
  
'Yes?'  
  
(Aren't you getting a bit tired?)  
  
'No, not really.'  
  
(Well, can you?)  
  
'Wha-?'  
  
(I'll tell you, away from the readers though.)  
  
This, of course, made Yugi sweat dropped, but the two stepped aside to have a conversation that not even the authoress knew about. (NT: -_-;; My power is slipping from me.) Yugi smiled brightly from Nari's plan. He loved to help his friends, but this, this was truly devious, making Yugi all the more excited.  
  
Apparently, Nari has influenced even the most innocent into a bit of evil. Now if only she could get everyone else on her sid- wait, this isn't the time to think of taking over the world! Everyone sweat drops from the narrator's rather odd comment. Errr-  
  
"I'm tired now. Can we head home?" Yugi asked as he faked a yawn.  
  
(You're a pretty good actor.)  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
"Sure, Yug'" Jou had just woken up, but was slowly drifting again.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Why don't you rest a while, blondie?"  
  
"Aren't we...going now?" Jou said sleepily with a yawn at the end. Before he knew it, Seto lifted him in his arms. Jou's eyes widened and he looked up at Seto. "Seto?"  
  
"Now you can sleep." Jou blinked a few times and blushed from the nice warmth. "Well? Sleep already."  
  
Jou nodded as his blush darkened slightly. The blonde rested his head on Seto's shoulder. His eyes closed slowly, until the soft rise of his chest and down again showed that he was now asleep. Nari tilted her head and noticed something new. She smiled inwardly and if you could read her eyes, you could tell mischief was written in them. And Yugi could read them now.  
  
'Nari, what are you scheming now?'  
  
(Who me?)  
  
'Don't give me that I'm-too-innocent-to-be-scheming look.'  
  
(Just figuring things out.)  
  
Yugi looked at Nari strangely and decided she would tell him later. The gang made their way to the RV with no one noticing the absence of a certain witch.  
  
(One letter off.)  
  
Me know. Any who, Nari drove this time, which was quite humorous seeing how she is a devil and hasn't driven it about a couple hundred years.  
  
"Nari!! Are you nuts?!?!" Yugi yelled as Nari was definitely speeding and swerving. Yugi ended up falling off the bunk he was on and landed on Yami. "Sorry, Yami."  
  
"It's okay." Before Yugi could lift himself up, Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and carried him to the bed. He rested Yugi on the inside of the bed as he sat on the edge. Yugi looked up to the former pharaoh and the two locked their eyes, lavender ones and crimson ones together. It was broken by a scream. All heads turned to see where it had come from.  
  
Ryou was looking horrified. "Ryou!!!" Bakura ran to his aibou's aid wondering what could've frightened the boy so much. Ryou looked up at his yami and quickly jumped into his arms, tears slipping from his eyes. Bakura, shocked at first my the sudden contact, embraced his hikari back on impulse.  
  
//It's okay, aibou. I'm here now.// Bakura reassured the smaller boy. He soothed Ryou with not only words, but by the gentle rubbing of circles on his back. Ryou relaxed into the touch. 'I wonder what could've happened.' The tomb robber wondered, but that thought left as nothing else mattered, but comforting his hikari.  
  
Yugi stepped closer to his friend and wondered the same thought. Nothing was where Ryou was, so it really made no sense. He didn't see any spider or any thing that could've possible scared him. Nothing outside could've seeing how fast Nari was going that he was surprised a cop hadn't stopped her yet, but knowing Nari, she had did something to the police somehow. Maybe they were invisible or something. Wait, Nari...  
  
Yugi got up from his place on the bed and heading to the driver's seat and passenger's seat, which was now occupied by Magi. This is one strange scenario. Ryou in Bakura's arms crying, Yami sitting on the bed waiting for his hikari to return, Jou resting on Seto's lap and Tea completely gone. Okay, so this is a rather good setting that is not so odd, but it's still strange seeing a devil and duel monster driving the vehicle. Scary thought. Just felt like pointing that out and helping anyone who may be lost.  
  
'Nari?'  
  
(Yes?)  
  
'Did you have anything to do with -this-?'  
  
(What? Why would you-?) Nari noticed the skeptical look Yugi was giving him and smirked. (I just gave them a bit of a dramatic push.)  
  
'Nari!!'  
  
(What?!)  
  
'You aren't supposed to interfere with mortal relations!!'  
  
(How'd you know?!)  
  
'You told me.'  
  
(Oh, right.)  
  
'I was lying. I overheard it from the narrator.'  
  
(*anime fall*)  
  
'Hehe, anyways, Nari what are you thinking?!?!'  
  
(Not much except for some fuzzy ducki, errr- I mean, I was thinking of helping them!)  
  
Yugi ignored that first part as anyone would, well maybe not, but I'm just that 'cause, oh forget it. 'Nari...' Yugi sighed and returned to his yami giving Ryou a quick hug and comforting words, until Bakura glared at him for touching his beloved hikari. Yugi eeped and ran to Yami, who embraced him protectively.  
  
Everything seemed to calm as Yami, Yugi and Ryou fell asleep. Yami and Yugi shared a bed, while Ryou was cuddling into Bakura's arms. Bakura was awake making sure Ryou wouldn't be scared again. Seto was still awake watching over the blonde while trying to clear all his thoughts.  
  
Magi was having his own troubles. He was trying to figure everything out. The duel monster let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Magi's eyes widen at the sudden voice in his head, but he relaxed knowing who it could only be.  
  
Nothing  
  
Bull  
  
Magi looked over at the driver as Nari turned her own head to him, smiling, and then turning back to the road. She had finally gotten the hang of it and was driving under the speed limit not to disturb the sleeping passengers. (NT: Also the same reason Nari isn't speaking to Magi verbally, to not wake the others and also, to not have the others hear their conversation.)  
  
Spill  
  
Can't hide from a devil I guess  
  
'Course not. Now tell  
  
Magi sighed not really wanting to have to explain. -He- barely understood everything.  
  
It's about Yugi, isn't it?  
  
Magi's eyes widened and quickly turned to a smiling devil. How'd you know?!  
  
I just know these things  
  
Magi leaned back into his chair. It's just complicating  
  
You like Yugi-sama, but Yugi-sama and Yami seem to like each other, so you are depressed, but at the same time happy for Yugi-sama. See? Not so hard  
  
Magi was surprised how straight on and simple Nari made it seem. Nari smiled. I know it hurts. Hell, it's worse than a bullet. It's loving someone who won't return it, but you know, you will find someone  
  
Did you? Magi blurted out. It caught the devil off guard. She was not expecting such a question out of the blue. I'm sorry to ask such a personal question, but what you said. I just wanted to know  
  
Nari smiled, but it wasn't one that could be considered happy or anything close to that. No. I didn't have a love, but it was my fault  
  
What do you mean?  
  
It's nothing. Just some past that is meant to stay in the past  
  
They were silent from then on. Magi's thoughts were now on Nari and her past while Nari tried to forget those memories that made her suffer. (NT: Ack! Too much Nari!! Nari: -_-;; That makes me feel good. NT: Must stay more on YGO cast!!!!!!)  
  
Everyone made it to the hotel and they made it to their rooms. Yami carried Yugi in his arms, as Bakura did the same with Ryou. Seto managed to get Jou to his room. (NT: 'His' being Seto's) Yugi was placed in bed as Yami sat on his side, flipping through the channels for something to watch. In the other room, Ryou was fast asleep with Bakura rubbing his back still making sure his hikari was okay. Jou was sprawled on the bed, taking most of the room snoring loudly (NT: Awww, can't you just picture that? ^_^) as Seto was twitching, but inside he was enjoying the blonde's presence.  
  
Magi was in the bathroom getting ready. As he came out, he was dressed in purple silk pajamas. He sighed once again and then slipped under the covers alone. (NT: *sniffles* Magi!!!!!!! Oh, wait...*evil grin*)  
  
Hours into the night and finally, everyone was sound asleep. Well, everyone besides a certain devil. 'Whew, this is soooooo booooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg. Now I sound like Yami. Freaky.' Nari went between rooms looking for who to start with. She decided over the smaller white-haired boy, namely Ryou. 'He looks interesting. Oh, right. Assistance.'  
  
Out of nowhere came her black cell phone. 'What do you expect? We're an advance Other World now.' She dialed a number, pressed a few buttons and in seconds an angel that looked much like Nari, except she...was an angel! Duh!  
  
'What can I do for you, sis?' The Nari look-alike angel asked.  
  
'Uhh, well, I need something to read the mind of mortals.' The angel handed Nari a rod. 'What do I do with this?'  
  
'Read people's minds? What else?'  
  
Nari shrugs. 'Thanks, Luna.'  
  
Luna looks at Nari expectedly. Nari rolled her eyes. 'How much?'  
  
'$50.'  
  
'$50?!?!?!' Luna smiled innocently and Nari gave in pulling out her wallet and handed Luna a 50.  
  
'Thanks you! Love doing business with you, sis!' Luna disappeared with a snap of the fingers. Nari grumbled at how Luna kept increasing the prices. 'I'm family and she still does this!!!'  
  
Nari got over her financial conflict and went back to her current task. 'Now, let's see what Ryou is dreaming.' Nari pointed the wand-  
  
(Rod!! It's a rod!!!!!!!!)  
  
Sorry! Rod! Nari pointed the -rod- at Ryou, but nothing happened. 'Huh?' She tried a few more attempts, but it only ended up in almost hitting Ryou in the head.  
  
'Damn this thing!! Why won't you work?!?! Where's the instruction manual?!?!?!' Nari got fed up and started kicking the rod. 'Stupid, stupid stick!!!!!!!'  
  
Something started to spark and a dim light came out. Nari's eyes widen at the strange light... thing.  
  
'What the hell is that?!'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: I'm sleepy and don't want to write anymore. My back hurts too. *pouts*  
  
Nari: Please R/R!!  
  
Ryou: Yes, please do!!!  
  
Yugi: NT has figured out the pairings!!!  
  
NT: And if you are smart enough, you can figure them out too. I'm sorry to those who will be disappointed!!!!! VERY SORRY! EXTREMELY SORRY!!!!!!  
  
Jou: Stop the apologizing already.  
  
NT: No!! I don't like to make people sad!! So, I'll write a sequel or and epilogue or even another fic for any other coupling you want!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Except for any Tea ones for obvious reasons and Serenity, Trinity, Malik and Marik because I haven't seen them all that much. I promise I'll write the fic though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
NT: I can too!!! I think. Just keep that in mind and leave your request in the review or email me!!!!!!! I like all couplings, but I went by the majority.  
  
Yugi: More kawaiiness soon!!!!! Nari's plan will get in action soon and maybe her past will be revealed if you want. If you don't then the authoress will just keep it in her mind for who knows how long!!  
  
NT: *pouts*  
  
Nari: Flames are accepted and maybe even encouraged.  
  
NT: No!!! Only accepted because I need some entertainment. ^_^ I will update soon, hopefully. Hope you guys are enjoying this because I like writing this.  
  
Nari: Shut up already.  
  
NT: ...  
  
Nari: ^_^ 


	10. Encounter With HellSpawned Cat

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Aku (I decided to change my name from NT to Aku because NT sounded weird ^^): Hiya!  
  
Ash: I'm still the narrator!!! Woooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: Yes, yes she is. Anyways, I am having a special appearance in this fic by *drum roll* Billie!!!!!!!!! She's gonna be a cat!!!  
  
Billie: -_-;; No, I really didn't want to be, but Aku-chan is making me one.  
  
Aku: ^_^ This fic is gonna be very strange, but I like strange!  
  
Yugi: Isn't it already strange?  
  
Nari: Take a wild guess.  
  
Yugi: Why wild?  
  
Nari: Nevermind.  
  
Aku: AS I WAS SAYING!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Guess she doesn't like to be interrupted.  
  
Nari: Not one bit.  
  
Luna: Nari, you owe me $4000000.  
  
Nari: What?!?!  
  
Luna: Charge for traveling miles.  
  
Nari: O.o  
  
Luna: Well, from here to the Other World is a whole lot of miles. I need to get some cash for my long trip.  
  
Nari: What?! You transport here!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna: And?  
  
Nari: *anime fall* I just don't understand you.  
  
Aku: WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING?!?!?! I AM TALKING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nari and Luna: *sweatdrops* gomen.  
  
Ash: *deaf* Why did everything go quiet?  
  
Jou: It's your imagination.  
  
Ash: WHAT?!  
  
Jou: -_-;;  
  
Aku: ^_^ Billie is gonna be a cat! A black one with blue eyes... *cough*Andhaveapurplebow*cough*  
  
Billie: I heard that.  
  
Aku: ^_^U Yami!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: WHAT?!?!  
  
Aku: Disclaimer, NOW!!  
  
Yami: Why me?  
  
Aku: We had a deal.  
  
Yami: Oh, right, that.  
  
Yugi: What deal, Yami?  
  
Yami: Errr-  
  
Aku: Yami would do the disclaimer from now on and give me lots of chocolate if this fic was Y/Y- *Yami covering her mouth*  
  
Yugi: Yami?  
  
Yami: ^_^U Aku-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own Nari and Luna though.  
  
Nari and Luna: -_-;; Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Magi, Seto, Jou, and Ryou: *glaring at Yami*  
  
Yami: ^_^U  
  
Yugi: *blinks* ----- clueless ^^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10: Encounter With Hell-Spawned Cat  
  
***  
  
The light became brighter as Nari only could stand, errr- float there watching the light grow from her rod.  
  
'Should've known Luna would bring me something defective.'  
  
'And what is that supposed to mean?!!?' Luna appeared behind the devil.  
  
'Ack! Don't do that!!!!' Nari jumped away from the angel. 'Damn, you wanna give me a heart attack?!'  
  
'No, but I do want you to fix this.'  
  
'You know what's happening?'  
  
'Yeah!' Luna said as if it were the most obvious this in the entire existence including this world, the Shadow Realm and the Other World and maybe it was and this is just how dense and slow Nari is.  
  
(What did you say...? *glares*)  
  
Errr- nothing.  
  
'So how do you propose I fix this?'  
  
'Well you can't.'  
  
Nari falls over like they do in animes and all. 'What?! I thought you just said-'  
  
'I only said you had to fix this. I never said there was a solution.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Well, there is a loop hole.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You gotta do five good things.'  
  
'What?!!?'  
  
'I made the rod and since you broke it, you have to fix it by doing five good deeds.'  
  
'You planned this didn't you?'  
  
'Yup!'  
  
'Do you know how hard it will be!??!?!?!?! I'm a devil if you haven't noticed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Stop your yelling. It's not -that- hard to do only five measly good deeds. I'll catch ya later! Got to go make some deals with the other devils.' With that, Luna disappeared.  
  
(How is she an angel? She must've bribed someone up there.)  
  
Well, Nari has to do five good deeds. Yup, our favorite devil has to be good. Five times. Five good deeds. Done by a devil. A devil name Nari. Nari has to be good five whole times. Good, not bad. The opposite of her devilish nature. Doing practically the impossible-  
  
(Stop pointing that out!!!! I think they got it by now!!!!!!)  
  
It's called emphasizing a point!!!!!  
  
(It's called Hiring New Narrator!!!!!)  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
(I so would.)  
  
Meanie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(*sweatdrops*)  
  
^_^ Okay, anyway, Nari not only has to do five good deeds -I am not emphasizing it again so stop glaring at me Nari!!!!!!!- she also had another problem on her hands.  
  
(What!? Why do you keep torturing me?!)  
  
Because you're mean. And it's fun! Score! *clears throat* Nari had that annoying bright light to deal with. Yes, remember that light from the stick-  
  
(R-O-D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
What? Does Rod sound so much more better than stick!?  
  
(...)  
  
Exactly!! (NT: These two got some anger issues. *glared at* Err- I'll stay quiet. *tapes mouth*) Nari's freaking ROD was still glowing from the broken piece.  
  
(Maybe they won't notice.)  
  
Yeah, that'll work.  
  
(It could!)  
  
Nope, I won't let it.  
  
(Evil...)  
  
Yugi and the others began to wake up.  
  
(You did that on purpose!!!!!!!!)  
  
Hehe. Nari started to panic wondering where she could put the glowing ROD.  
  
(You're emphasizing too much again.)  
  
I thought that's what you want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yugi and the others woke up suddenly and noticed a bright glow as they began to open their eyes. Nari was too late in finding a place to hide the rod or think of any excuse.  
  
(Wha-?! You didn't give me any time!!!)  
  
The narrator grinned evilly at the pathetic Nari who tried to mess with the one who tells the story. (NT: Do I even have a role anymore? I thought I was the authoress.) This fic is under my control now!!! BWAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! (NT: Bakura!!! Did you give the narrator the potion labeled 'do not touch'?!?!? Bakura: *runs off with empty potion bottle*)  
  
And a black cat with blue eyes appeared. (NT: Hey! What are you doing?! That doesn't come until later!!!) Oops, sorry. The pages of the script were stuck together.  
  
(Hey! That script has all pen marks all over it.)  
  
I made slight changes. Another evil grin appeared on the narrator. (NT: What happened to the old one?) No idea. You guys are taking me off track again!!! (NT: Choo choo!!) Uhhh...both Nari and the narrator sweat dropped at the authoress.  
  
Anyways, Nari smiled innocently, well, as best as she could fake it, and waited until the others were fully awake and almost hoping the light would blind them.  
  
(Hey, easy way to explain something that they can't see.)  
  
'Nari?'  
  
(Hai, Yugi?)  
  
'What's that bright light?'  
  
'Damn.' Nari thought seeing how she would have to think of some explanation. (It's uhhh your imagination?)  
  
Yugi had finally opened his eyes fully and knew he was not seeing things. 'Nari, I must have one big imagination then.'  
  
Nari sweat dropped coming up with no reasonable excuse besides the one she used before. (I got nothing.)  
  
Yugi's eyes adjusted to the bright light, along with the others. (NT: Remember the two rooms? Well, the door in the middle is wide open, so you can go freely between the rooms.)  
  
"What the hell is that?" Jou asked as he was sprawled over Seto. (NT: *takes pictures* Blackmail...) "I heard that you little devil authoress!!!!!" (NT: Eep! *runs away*  
  
"She's right though. This doesn't look all too innocent." Seto said beneath Jou. The blonde blushed and quickly climbed off of Seto. (NT and all S/J fans: Awwww...) Nari sweat dropped even more seeing how everyone was in front of her.  
  
"So, Nari, care to explain the strange light?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"No, not really." Nari obviously was trying anything to get out of explaining that she was going to use the rod to look into the boy's minds and dreams.  
  
'Nari. You aren't getting away so easily.' Yugi looked up at the devil with puppy eyes. 'Tell me, please?'  
  
(Now I wish I were blind. Light! Blind me!!!!) Yugi kept his puppy eyes up forcing the devil to sigh and give in to the eyes. (I hate the look.) 'Have to think of an excuse. C'mon Nari!' Nari cheered herself on mentally trying to figure out an excuse they would buy.  
  
"Uhhh, it's a new toy I've been tinkering with." This was not the best excuse one can come up with especially seeing Yugi's eyes widen.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
'Wrong excuse to use.' Nari thought to herself.  
  
"What does it do?!" Yugi was exciting. His curiosity was bigger than Nari's devil nature. (And that's a whole lot.)  
  
'What is?'  
  
(Errr- nothing.)  
  
"It..." Nari was silent after that word.  
  
"Care to finish your thought?" Seto questioned.  
  
Nari stayed silent. 'I could tell them the truth. Yeah, right.' Nari laughed mentally at the very thought. 'I could say it was top-secret Other World thing. They could buy that. No, they might ask me more questions. The easiest and simplest answer is....... nope, coming up blank.'  
  
Are you surprised?  
  
'Shut it, Ash.'  
  
That's rude. Anyways, Nari stayed silent as everyone was waited, some more patient than others, for the devil's answer. Nari snapped out of her thoughts and noticed all the eyes on her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Everyone fell over, as Nari couldn't think of anything else to say. Just then, an arrow was shot and barely missed Nari's head. "Wah! What the hell was that?!?!" Nari glared at anything possible to blame, even the wall.  
  
'I would not glare at a wall.'  
  
Would too. Nari took the light arrow, which burned her hand. "Fuck! Damn light arrow!!!" It had singed Nari's hand because it was an arrow from the Heavens filled with a pure light. Yugi tilted his head in curiosity, as Ryou dared to touch the arrow. The white-haired boy gently held the arrow in his hand with no pain. He examined the arrow and noticed a small white button. Pushing it, a holographic screen appeared surprising everyone, but Nari.  
  
On the screen was none other than Luna, Nari's angel sister, or what some may call, her counterpart. There was silence for a while, until Luna broke it. "HI!" She yelled causing everyone to fall over. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know if you could hear me or not." (NT: Just to tell you, Luna has a British-like accent. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I am. Nari has...some sort of accent.)  
  
'You don't even know my accent...' Nari sighed at the authoress who created her and her lack of knowledge for her own creation. (NT: Sowy.)  
  
Luna kept speaking, directing herself towards Nari, in her British accent. "Well, Nari, you have to explain to them this whole situation."  
  
"You mean with the light she is tinkering with?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami smiled at Yugi's naiveté knowing that Nari was lying before.  
  
"Uhhh, yes, that." She semi-glared at Nari and held a soft, caring look for Yugi.  
  
"Hey, can I ask ya something?" Jou asked the holographic pictue of Luna.  
  
"Sure, Jonouchi."  
  
Jou slightly winced at hearing that name. He wasn't exactly fond of his full name. "Well, why are you on a holographic screen and all? I was expected a note attached to the arrow or something you see in the movies about heaven and stuff." He was right though. Luna was not the ordinary angel you would see.  
  
She wore glasses, had a pair of feathery wings, but her clothing was not what one would expect of an angel. In fact, it was downright strange. It was a silver suit that didn't cover her arms and legs and looped at the top. Her neck was covered with a gold brace type thing and her shoes were also silver, but didn't cover the bottom of her foot. Her arms had a sort of string around them that was gold and on the very top of her head was a halo, but it wasn't floating on top of her head. It was resting on her head, tilted to the left slightly. Her cheeks had silver marks on them with a line of gold in the middle. A gold ring are found around her right arm and left leg.  
  
That's when they took notice of how Nari was, the devil. She wore tight black short shorts and a tank top type top, also black. Marks on her face showed her position in the Other World, which was very high seeing how she is able to move between worlds freely. A navy blue ring around her forehead showed who was her mate, which she had none and wasn't planning on any soon. The rest of her outfit was basically a split between Goth, Bondage and Army.  
  
Luna laughed sweetly at the looks from the humans, spirits and duel monster. "We have advanced from the typical, white gown and halo over our heads with a harp and all. Technologies are improving in both worlds."  
  
They all gave an 'oh' and nodded. "Well, I am here for the purpose of Nari. Nari, you remember our talk?"  
  
"Of course I do. How could I forgot your damn conniving plan to get me to be..." Nari mumbled the rest.  
  
Luna smiled. "It was not conniving. You just happened to do the one thing I expected you to do with that temper and impatience of yours. Well, there's more to it."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"There's a curse. I didn't make that part up though. Someone has something against you. Here's a list of tasks." Luna handed the petrified devil a paper with five tasks for Nari to fulfill. Three involved playing cupid while the other two were things she thought were impossible. (NT: Not telling you now! ^_^) "Each must be fulfilled. If any are failed, then those who were involved will pay the price."  
  
Nari almost passed out if it weren't for the anger bottling up in her. Who would sink so low as to make these sorts of demands? (NT: Uhh, well, someone put a curse on the rod just for Nari where a list is made by the one with the curse, which is then approved by a higher celestial being. I'm weird.) "Sorry, but there is more. You will perish from both worlds if you do not fulfill all five of your tasks."  
  
"Thanks for the great news." Nari's eye twitched. 'Damn whoever set this all up.'  
  
Everyone else was wide-eyed from the information. "P-perish?" Yugi looked up to his 'big sister'. Nari winced at the sadness over coming the innocence. She rubbed the top of his head.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll succeed somehow and then I'll have a little 'fun' with whoever set this up."  
  
"Well, that was what I was to inform you. Best of luck." Luna disappeared along with the arrow. Well, this day is practically ruined.  
  
(NO!)  
  
Yugi jumped at the yell. What do you mean 'no'?  
  
(I'm putting a spell on you guys Yugi.)  
  
'What?! What kind of spell?'  
  
Nari sighed and an invisible black fog surrounded all of them. It entered their minds and blocked out the memories of what had just happened. 'For the best.' She missed someone however.  
  
They all blinked in unison at why they were all standing in a circle around Nari. "Nari?" Yugi blinked a few more times.  
  
"You guys are gonna be late! It's almost 9!!!!" Nari yelled hoping to distract them, which it did work. Except for one person though. Or should I say duel monster.  
  
Nari... Magi spoke through their connection so as not to have the others overhear.  
  
Yeah?  
  
Better get to work on those five tasks.  
  
How did you-?  
  
Sometimes, spells don't work on things that are not human or spirits. Magi smiled, which was returned by Nari.  
  
So, you know. Well, don't worry over it. I can handle it.  
  
You can? Of course, you're Nari after all. No sarcasm intended.  
  
Everyone finished getting dress and the gang headed down to have breakfast. Nari, who was in her human form, sighed and tried to forget about the future and fate's dumb game. Fate is not a nice person, but is. Guess he's neutral. (NT: Fate is a cool guy. He's an actually person is this fic ^_^)  
  
'Damn you, Fate!! I'm never coming to your parties again!!!!!!!!' Nari yelled in her mind.  
  
Just then, a black cat with blue eyes appeared. "Awww, pretty cat." Yugi smiled while petting the little fur ball. Ryou joined in along with Jou. Yami, Bakura and Seto just sat back and smiled while fighting over the food at the same time, even though this was a breakfast buffet.  
  
'Something isn't right.' Nari watched the cat and felt something very familiar. 'Those blue eyes. I know those eyes.' Nari looked to the ceiling as if looking for an answer. 'Where have I seen those eyes?'  
  
Before Nari could think any further, the cat tackled Nari and bit the devil's hand. "Damn you!" Nari held her hand in pain, as blood started to trickle from the wound.  
  
The cat ran back into Yugi's arms. "Oneesan, are you okay?!"  
  
"Yeah, just peachy." Nari wiped the blood, which only left a stain. Magi went over and started to wrap the wound in some fluffy white stuff. (NT: Now what was it called?) Our authoress has a very limited vocabulary seeing how this script is basically equivalent to that of a 7 year old. (NT: HEY!) Well, it' true. I had to make most of the changes. (NT: So, you didn't have to be mean about it. *pouts*) Not the look! Anything but the look!!!!!  
  
The narrator runs and hides as everyone sweat drops. Hehe, uhhhh, anyways, the black cat eyed the devil... well, devilishly. I couldn't think of a better word. (NT: What about evilly?)  
  
(Or mischievously?)  
  
No! Gonna stick with devilishly! So the cat didn't seem all that pleasant. It must have been a cat from hell with it's looks and the fact that it bit Nari so hard. Let's call it...oh say the hell-spawned cat?  
  
[I am not a hell-spawn cat.] The cat spoke in a feminine tone that sounded sly and cunning.  
  
"Who the hell said that?!" Bakura yelled wondering if he was hearing things. Ryou blinked and instinctively hid behind his yami, who in turn covered him protectively. Jou had jumped from the voice into Seto's arms. Seto, not completely realizing the blonde is his arms, looked around in a fighting stance. Somehow the CEO was with a sexy little blonde in his arms. (NT: You are getting -way- into this story)  
  
I know. Yugi titled his head curiously before letting the black bundle of fur go and backing into his yami. Yami wrapped his arms around the his smaller version in a protective manner. (NT: *taking way too many pictures to count*)  
  
Magi and Nari just stood there with the same sized eyes and the same look. They were used to these things now, so it didn't surprise them as much. The black kitty cat got to a higher spot via the table. It looked at Nari with narrow eyes that seemed deadly, but it's a cat so how deadly can it be.  
  
(And there goes the cat to bite the narrator...)  
  
Ow! Let go of my arm!! I was kidding!! Bite the authoress!! I'm just reading the script!!!!! Finally the cat let go of the narrator and started to chase the authoress. (NT: AIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!) Everyone sweat dropped and the mood made a dramatic decrease in tension, but it went straight back up once the cat got on track again. (NT: Run the hell-spawned cat over with my train!!!! *takes out her mini toy train* Choo choo! *runs toy over mini cat figure and makes sound effects*)  
  
Errr- right. So, back to the hell-spawned cat. It looked at Nari the same way again and blah blah blah. A damn cat is trying to threaten a devil!! Does anyone else see something wrong with this picture?!?!? (NT: The cat is actually hell-spawned and it's immortal. Oops, gave away the story)  
  
Ah, that would make more sense. So, now you all know where the cat comes from and the fact that it isn't an ordinary cat.  
  
[Nope, my name is Billie. And I am a FEMALE cat, mind you!!! So no checking!!!!]  
  
I wasn't going to.  
  
"What do you want, kitty?" Nari got a good scratch from that. "Ow, sorry. Fucking cat."  
  
Nari and Billie started to stare at each other intently. Bakura was so hoping that one of them would scratch the eyes out of the other.  
  
"Hey, it's only likely."  
  
"What is, yami?" Ryou looked up at his other half curiously.  
  
"Errrr- nothing."  
  
"There sure is a lot of 'errr'-ing." Jou pointed out which everyone sweat dropped at.  
  
Nari blinked from the glare as her eyes had become way too teary and heavy for her to keep the stare. Billie started jumping for joy and celebrating. Picture a cat on its hind legs with victory flags.  
  
"Uhhh, do we have to?" Yami asked.  
  
No, not particularly, but there's a black cat right in front of you doing that right now. Yami stayed silent seeing the cat do its victory dance. Billie went and attacked the narrator. What!?  
  
[I am not an 'it'!!! I am a female, so you can use 'her'!!!!!]  
  
Oh, I am -so- sorry. Excuse my rudeness. The cat was doing HER -you goddamn happy!?!?!?!- victory dance.  
  
[No, I would really like to know why I am dancing.]  
  
The frustrated narrator fell over and started calling the mango boy.  
  
(Ooh! MANGOS!!!!!!)  
  
Nari ran to the mango too with the narrator. In the distance, you could hear a screaming kid, holding some mangos and being chased by a devil and an insane narrator wearing a shirt saying 'YY/Y rules!!!!!!!'. Can't you just feel his fear?  
  
(NT: Obviously, I am ending it here. So *holds up sign*)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NT: ^_^  
  
Yami: I love Ash's shirt.  
  
NT: Hey, if any of you don't like the pairings, you can go after these two. *points to Ash and Billie*  
  
Ash and Billie: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
NT: They are the ones that wanted YY/Y so badly.  
  
YY/Y Fans: *huggles Ash and Billie*  
  
NT: Why is it that when I do something some readers don't want, I'm pelted by fruit, chairs and whatnot?  
  
Nari: You aren't liked?  
  
NT: Thanks. I feel -much- better now.  
  
Nari: Well, You're not the one with this damn curse on you, now are you?!!?!?  
  
NT: ^_^U Sorry, Nari. I just had to make some angst. Oh, no one is officially together and they are all still naïve little bishies!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Please R/R fof more fluff and less scratching cats!!!  
  
Billie: Why am I a cat again?  
  
NT: CATS ARE COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Billie: Where'd I put all my earplugs? *remembers something* BLINX!!!! *chases after Blinx who is holding bags of earplugs*  
  
NT: ^_^U Well, that's all for now! See you next time!!  
  
Jou: Is this a show?! Are we on tv?!?! Hi Serenity!!!!!!  
  
Seto: -_-;;  
  
NT: Oh, I think I'll have an opening for another author/ess to star in my fic. Got to think. Well, if you can guess my name, I'll let you have a nice spot like Ash and Billie! (Hint: NT are my initials, so my first name beings with a...oh say an 'N'? ^_^)  
  
Ash and Billie: -^_^-  
  
Luna: KAWAII!!! *takes pictures*  
  
Ash and Billie: *blinks*  
  
NT: Luna! Don't blind them!  
  
Luna: Sorry.  
  
Bakura: I am so OOC.  
  
NT: That was random. Well, if no one can get that, then my favorite color. ^_^ That won't be too hard.  
  
Nari: Especially seeing as how you have four favorite colors.  
  
NT: Exactly, so you have a pretty good shot. I'm gonna pick by random, so it's not necessarily who guesses first correctly.  
  
Ash: I'm the best narrator of all time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Billie: *neko* Do you want me to bite you again?  
  
Ash: What!? Why?! I know you are FEMALE!!!  
  
Billie: I don't know. NT just sort of made me bite you and Nari.  
  
NT: ^_^ Okay, now. This is the end of this chapter so stop reading!! Really! Stop reading!! I'm gonna go play with my toy train now! Bye! *plays with toy train* Choo choo! Ack! Mountain!! *CRASH* 


	11. Trip to Sakura Garden

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! *still apologizing*  
  
Nari: She's sorry she hadn't updated sooner.  
  
Yugi: The computer went boom. *pouts*  
  
Nari: *nods*  
  
Yami: But here we go with YY/Y Goody!!!!  
  
NT: *still apologizing*  
  
Nari: Someone, please gag her.  
  
Luna: Now that's not nice. $1000 fine for being mean.  
  
Nari: -_-;;  
  
Ryou: NT no own Yu-Gi-Oh!! She apowogize again for not getting this up sooner!!!  
  
Bakura: NT!! What did you do to my hikari?!?!  
  
NT: *blinks*  
  
Bakura: ...great answer...  
  
NT: ^_^  
  
Jou: I found my cookie!!  
  
NT: *grabs cookie and runs*  
  
Jou: NOOOO!! *chases after Jou*  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  
Nari: ...Yeah...  
  
Yugi: Here's Chapter 11 for ya'll!!  
  
Yami: Ya'll?  
  
Yugi: *nods*  
  
Billie: I rule as a neko.  
  
Nari: Where were you this whole time?  
  
Billie: Chasing Blinx for her candy.  
  
Blinx: *tied to a tree*  
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Billie: It's really good candy! *eating her candy*  
  
Ash: Mine! *snatches away and runs*  
  
Billie: *blinks*  
  
Blinx: *laughing*  
  
Nari: Our narrator everyone. *sighs*  
  
Billie: ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna: Here is our fic.  
  
Aku: *runs by with cookie* ^_^  
  
Jou: *runs after Aku*  
  
NT: *stops apologizing* I'm learning to play piano!!!! ^_^  
  
Everyone: *stops* ......  
  
NT: ^_^U Thanks for caring! Okay, read on!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11: Trip to Sakura Gardens  
  
***  
  
The cat and Nari and Yugi and the others-  
  
(Why didn't you just say everyone?)  
  
Because I felt like it! They were all silent and staring at one another, well, at the cat at least. I mean, wouldn't you stare at a talking black cat with pretty blue eyes. (NT: Pretty, pretty, pretty ^_^)  
  
[I'm getting sick of being called a cat.]  
  
"Isn't that what you are?" Yugi asked with his head tilted to the side.  
  
[No. This is just one of my forms.]  
  
Yugi blinked with confusion along with the others who had blank faces. No one knew exactly what Billie was talking about. Billie sighed and took a deep breath ready to explain.  
  
"It means that it can take different forms like me. My devil form and my human form and others that I don't feel like getting into." Nari explained.  
  
Billie glared at the devil for taking her lines and bit Nari on the head. The devil began to run trying to get the cat off her head, as the others didn't seem to take notice.  
  
"So it's like when Magi looks human?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I guess." Yami replied while scratching his head in thought.  
  
Magi watched as Nari ran back and forth with a crazy cat on her head. Nari, are you okay?  
  
What does it look like?!?!?!  
  
Magi shrugged and just kept on watching. You can feel the love in this group!  
  
"You can?" Ryou asked making the narrator sigh about her job. (NT: Getting off track again. And here's the train!!! All aboard!!!!) Errrrr- right. Anyways, finally, Seto decided to stop this very entertaining yet getting nowhere show. He lifted the cat by the back of its neck- OW! Sorry! I mean, HER neck with ease as the cat was still in a frenzy. Seto sighed and splashed the cat slightly with water ticking her off enough to get her attention.  
  
"That wasn't nice, Seto." Jou picked the cat up into his arms and started drying her with a dry towel as she held a half closed eye expression.  
  
[Thank you.]  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Jou, you're talking to a cat." Seto pointed out.  
  
"So? It's a cool cat and it talks. Why not talk back?"  
  
[Exactly!]  
  
Nari, who was currently all scratched up, stormed to the cat with a death sentence for it. "Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you here?" Nari's eyes narrowed even more somehow, so she looked like Brock from Pokemon (NT: Why doesn't he open his goddamn eyes?!?!?! ^_^) or like some closed eye...person.  
  
(Great simile there.)  
  
Shut it. Anyways, the cat looked straight back at Nari, narrowed blue eyes ready to scratch the devil's eyes out.  
  
(Pleasant thought. Note to self, wear goggles.)  
  
This reminds me of Taichi and Daisuke and Takato and Takuya. Errrrr- wrong anime.  
  
(NT, where'd you get this narrator?!)  
  
(NT: From a YY/Y fan club that had been caught trying to take pictures of the two bishies in bed.)  
  
(...)  
  
Uhhh, that's enough about me! Now, let's try to stay with the story. The narrator got nods from the cast and crew and continued.  
  
"So, Cat, you gonna answer me?"  
  
[I'm not Cat, you incompetent devil.]  
  
Nari began to twitch from the insult, but calmed herself enough to stay sane.  
  
[My name is Elnavinadolika Yunikalien VII. Billie for short.]  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and one of the obvious questions were asked.  
  
"How is that short?" Ryou asked innocently.  
  
[It just is!!!]  
  
Ryou hid behind his yami, who said yami glared at the black kitty.  
  
[Sorry. I'm just stressed.]  
  
"Stressed? From what? Stretching? Sleeping? Sitting around all day?" Nari asked earning another bite.  
  
[Do you want me to make that a habit?]  
  
Magi started wrapping Nari's hand and head with bandages. Nari began twitching and tried to calm herself down.  
  
"So, Kitty, why are you here?" Yugi rubbed Billie's chin. The black cat was enjoying it so much, she didn't catch on to the 'Kitty' thing. When Yugi stopped scratching the raven-colored cat, Billie turned serious...I wonder what a cat looks like when serious. Like focused or something? Could I distract her with a mouse or catnip or something?  
  
(Just get on with the story!!)  
  
Oh, right.  
  
[I am here for that foolish thing over there.] The cat raised her paw, pointing it at Nari.  
  
"Why'd you come for me?"  
  
"You make it sound like she wants to kill you." Ryou commented.  
  
"She just might." Nari shot back.  
  
[I am not here to kill you. I was sent here from the Underworld. You have been punished for interfering with a mortal's life in a good way.]  
  
Nari's eyes widened and she groaned, leaning deep into the chair she was apparently now sitting in.  
  
[You must return home to attend your trial.]  
  
"I am not leaving!" Nari hissed at the cat. The irony. Anyways, Billie was getting angry from the disobedience.  
  
[Are you telling me you would disobey our Master?]  
  
"No, I'm just saying I'm not going back there!!!!"  
  
[I will have to report this as a rebellion against Master.]  
  
Nari and Billie stayed in eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, but was more along the lines of a minute or two. The tension between the two grew immensely as the silence was becoming awkward.  
  
[Would you care to repeat those words?]  
  
"I. Am. Not. Going. Back." Nari said calmly, which her narrow eyes.  
  
[This is unacceptable!!!! I am to bring you back without question!! You are coming even if I have to force you!!!!!!!!!]  
  
"You don't get it, do you?!?! I can't go!!!"  
  
The black cat gave a look challenging the devil for a good reason.  
  
I am cursed, dammit! I have to complete five tasks before my time is up!!! Nari sent a silent message to Billie, so the others wouldn't overhear.  
  
Billie's eyes widened for a moment, but returned to their normal size. She looked as if in deep thoughts as all eyes were on her. The others wondered what had just happened, but stayed silent to see who made the next move sort of like a standoff.  
  
After several minutes, Billie began licking her paw and cleaning herself. Everyone fell over to the ground with their legs sticking up otherwise known as an anime fall or whatever you like to call it. Billie blinked and sweat dropped.  
  
[Sorry, cat habits. Can't stop doing that when in this form. Well, Nari, your case seems to have good reason, which I truly hate.] Billie growled slightly. [But I cannot do anything about it. Damn loopholes. However, I am to accompany you to make sure you don't forget what your purpose is.]  
  
'Don't worry. I'll just have to do five freaking good deeds getting into even more trouble and then have to deal with not only Master, but my sister and a few other trials...what a fun life...' Nari thought to herself.  
  
Magi noticed the distress on Nari and sighed, finishing his work on the devil's hand and part of her face. 'Poor Nari. Even as a devil she has so much to worry about.'  
  
Yugi tugged on his oneechan's sleeve. Nari looked down at the bundle of innocence and smiled sweetly.  
  
'Nari?'  
  
(Yes, Yugi?)  
  
'What just happened? Is everything okay?'  
  
(Of course. Everything's fine. So, where do you want to go today?)  
  
'Hmmmm... where to head today?'  
  
(How about the Sakura Gardens?)  
  
(NT: I think I'm running out of places and names for that matter.)  
  
'Sakura gardens?'  
  
(Yeah, they should be blossoming in this time of the year.)  
  
'Okay, oneechan!!!' Yugi glomped at Nari's waist causing the devil to smile. Magi smiled along even though he didn't hear their conversation, but seeing Nari smile is always pleasant, devil or not.  
  
"We're going to the Sakura Gardens!!!" Yugi announced. Ryou smiled brightly since he loved flowers. Bakura smiled along seeing the excitement in his hikari's face. Yami held his hand out to Yugi, which the small boy grabbed a hold off and started walking. Seto and Jou walked casually out without sighing first not really wanting to see a bunch of plants.  
  
"We see plenty of flowers and trees. Why pay to look at more?" Jou whined to no one in particular, just hoping someone will agree and they would go somewhere more fun.  
  
"Give it up. Yugi wants to, so we have to."  
  
Jou sighed and walked beside Seto. Every time the two bumped, a light pink tint would spread across their face and mumbles of apologizes escaped their lips.  
  
Aren't you coming, Nari? Magi asked the devil.  
  
In a minute.  
  
Okay. Magi headed out the doors after the others.  
  
Nari turned to the remaining black cat with those big blue eyes. "So, are you coming?"  
  
[I have to] Billie said with slight disgust.  
  
"Well, maybe you should not be a talking cat."  
  
Billie glared at the devil, then agreed silently. She closed her eyes and a purple smoke covered her, but when the smoke cleared, Billie was still the cute wittle cuddly kitty!!!!!  
  
(NT: *blinks* That was...strange.)  
  
"Errrr- Billie, you're still a cat."  
  
[Thanks for pointing at the obvious. Next you'll be telling me I'm black.]  
  
"You have blue eyes."  
  
[Devils...] Nari smiled slightly and waited for her. Billie tried a second attempt, but it was no use. She was stuck a raven-colored cat.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
[I'm still a cat, maybe!]  
  
Nari sighed and lifted Billie in her arms.  
  
[What are you doing?!]  
  
"Now who's asking the obvious? I'm carrying you, what does it look like?"  
  
[Put me down this instant!]  
  
"You might as well enjoy the ride. You're going to be stuck like that for a while."  
  
[How would you know?!]  
  
"Because my sister is plotting."  
  
This confused Billie, but the cat let it go. She didn't feel like arguing anymore. Satisfied, Nari caught up to the others and they all got in the RV. Bakura was in the driver's seat again with Ryou beside him who was nice and buckled. Seto was listening to Jou whine, until the blonde feel asleep in about ten minutes into the ride. Yami and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters, while Magi was listening to some music on Yugi's CD player. And Nari was twitching from being bugged by Billie, who seemed to enjoy annoying the little devil.  
  
(What was that?!?!)  
  
I meant, the plain devil who is not little or big, but somewhere in the middle.  
  
(Thank you.)  
  
The gang made it to the garden entrance with luckily only hitting one stop sign. They paid for their tickets and began to walk on the path.  
  
"My driving is getting better." Bakura said. Ryou, who was still not use to his yami's driving, leaned into his taller version. "Are you okay, hikari?"  
  
"I don't feel so good." The two white-haired boys sat on a nearby bench. Ryou laid his head on Bakura's chest, as the darker half rubbed the sick boy's back for comfort. The rest of the gang kept walking.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Seto and Jou began to take pictures of each other and group pictures. They stopped many times, so Magi, Nari and Billie went on ahead.  
  
"Would you get off of me already? I'm not your bed." Nari scowled at Billie who was riding on her head.  
  
[...Too.... comfy...] Billie closed her eyes. Nari sighed and Magi smiled at the two. Nari did look rather silly with a black cat in her hair. Billie sort of blended in, so every time the cat opened her eyes, it would look like Nari had put in mini flashlights in her hair.  
  
"She will never move, will she?" Nari asked the magician.  
  
"Nope." Nari sighed deeply. "What are the five tasks you have to do?"  
  
"Let's see." Nari opened up her list. "The first one is get the most stubborn pair together."  
  
Nari and Magi stayed quiet trying to figure out what the hell that meant. Billie opened one eye and stretched.  
  
"Ow! Watch it up there! That is my head!!"  
  
[Oops, sorry 'bout my claws.]  
  
"Geez, the least you could do is be careful up there."  
  
Billie hopped down from her high bed and to Nari's lap.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Ignoring the devil's comment, she started to read number 1 on Nari's list.  
  
[That's not -so- hard.]  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
[Eh?]  
  
"Explain!"  
  
[I know what it means. It just sounds funny from a devil.]  
  
"What? We're not smart enough for such a word?"  
  
[Precisely.]  
  
Nari was about to attack the cat, until Magi restrained her from doing anything lethal.  
  
Nari, calm down. She can help us. Please, don't fight  
  
Magi gave the devil a look that was very similar to Yugi's puppy eyed one. Nari sighed knowing she could never resist the look.  
  
Fine...  
  
Magi smiled and pulled Nari into him. Nari rested her head on his shoulder and watched the cat silently who was rambling on about devils and their stupidity.  
  
"Billie? Are you going to tell us something useful?"  
  
Billie gave a half glare look, but ignored that question. [This is obviously a list for you especially, so the people who are in the task must be people you know.]  
  
Nari thought for a while and came up with it. She gave an awkward smile, but then realized the truth. "Seto and Jou..."  
  
[Bingo!]  
  
"Well, that's an odd pair, but I guess I can see that." Magi commented.  
  
"So, I have to put them together, but I thought I wasn't supposed to interfere with a mortal's life, especially love life."  
  
[Well, you aren't according to the Underworld's rules.]  
  
"So it's either break a rule or disappear of the face of this whole existence. And if I keep breaking rules, I -will- be gone from the face of this whole existence. Great choices." Nari sighed, leaning deeper into the bench and Magi's side. The Dark Magician rubbed the devil's shoulder hoping to provide some comfort.  
  
[Pretty screwed up life, errrr- after life you got here. And now that I think about it, I remember reading your records of your life and that wasn't all that great-]  
  
Nari stepped on the cat angrily. "Why are you going through my personal information?!?!"  
  
[Stop it! Help me!! Animal abuse!!!!!!!]  
  
Nari lifted her foot letting the cat go. She sighed and flopped back onto the bench. "I am completely screwed. Well, I can at least leave a mark before I am completely gone." With that, the devil stood up with Magi and Billie behind her.  
  
"I can't believe I have to play Cupid. I hate Cupid! He is so lame and always talks about that love shit."  
  
"There's Seto and Jou." Magi whispered as the trio hid behind a bush.  
  
"There's a freakin leaf in my hair."  
  
[At least you don't have flowers sticking to you like magnets.]  
  
"How do we do this?" Nari asked.  
  
[........ no idea.]  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"I'm doomed."  
  
What do you expect from a Duel Monster, a devil and a talking black cat to do with love problems? They aren't exactly the best ones for the job, but we'll see how they do. Next time, though!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: I'm sorry again for this being late!! My computer hates me, I'm dumb, my teachers are evil, I had deadlines to make and I'm learning to play the piano! Go me for the piano thing!! ^_^  
  
Ash: YY/Y RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Yami: *spots Ash* My stalker?!?!?!?!! What is she doing here?!?!?!  
  
Nari: She's been here a while, Yami.  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHH!!! *runs away*  
  
Ash: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ^_^U They can sure run.  
  
Ryou: R/R so you can see how Jou and Seto get together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Billie: I'm a cat.  
  
Everyone: .......  
  
Billie: I'm being Nari and stating the obvious.  
  
Nari: *glares*  
  
Billie: ^_^  
  
Bakura: I am NOT that bad at driving!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *backs away*  
  
Seto: Update, yes you really are.  
  
Bakura: *glares*  
  
Jou: I want a cookie!!!!!  
  
Ryou: R/R to give Jou a cookie and make him happy!!!!  
  
NT: Ryou, you can stop now.  
  
Ryou: Oh, ok.  
  
NT: ^_^ Sorry again!! I'll get the next chapter out sooner... I hope. 


	12. Playing Cupid

Title: Yugi's New Love Is...  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: (for a reminder ^_^) YY/Y, B/R, S/J, Magi/Nari(OC)  
  
NT: I apologize to Ash for making that mistake. I meant to write Yugi, but it slipped my mind. You can be a Yugi -and- Yami stalker.  
  
Ash: NOO!!!!! ONLY YUGI!!!!!!!!!! *tackle-glomps Yugi*  
  
Yugi: @.@  
  
NT: Note to self, keep narrator away from Yugi.  
  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *handcuffs Yugi to herself* ^_^ There! You can't keep me away from him!  
  
Yugi: . Yami!!!  
  
Yami: ASH! What are you doing with my koi?!?!?!!?!?  
  
Ash: Running. *runs away*  
  
Yami: *chases*  
  
Billie: Does anyone else wonder why Ash has a pair of handcuffs?  
  
Shadow: You don't want to know. Trust me.  
  
NT: *blinks*  
  
Nari: -_-;;  
  
Billie: NT no own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! Or me and Ash because that would be scary.  
  
Blinx: She does own Nari and Luna though.  
  
Nari and Luna: Yup.  
  
Billie: And I own Blinxy!! *tackle-glomps*  
  
Blinx: @.@  
  
Billie: Oopsie.  
  
NT: ^_^U This place is getting a bit hectic.  
  
Yami: ASH!!! GIVE ME MY HIKARI BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NT: ^_^U Time for the story.  
  
Ryou: YAY!!! I wanna wead now!!  
  
Bakura: NT!!  
  
NT: *gulps* *runs away*  
  
Jou: What does S/J mean?  
  
Seto: Nothing, puppy.  
  
Jou: Stop it with the puppy!! *pouts*  
  
Seto: You are just too cute.  
  
Jou: Really?  
  
Seto: ^_^  
  
NT: BAKURA, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: NOT UNTIL YOU RETURN MY AIBOU TO NORMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NT: What do you mean?!  
  
Ryou: *neko* Meow!  
  
NT: I withdraw the question. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: On with the story...Ash! Let go of Yugi already! Yami doesn't look very happy!!!!  
  
Ash: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: -_-;;;; Stubborn as always.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 12: Playing Cupid  
  
***  
  
[My feet are going numb.]  
  
"Well, it could be the fact we haven't moved in fifteen minutes, but that's only a guess." Magi sarcastically said.  
  
[Didn't know Duel Monsters had a humorous side.]  
  
"What? You thought were all drones with no real feelings?"  
  
[Exactly.]  
  
"Be glad you're a cat or I would hurt you."  
  
[Don't let -that- stop ya.]  
  
"You're asking for it."  
  
[Asking for what again?]  
  
"For me to hurt you."  
  
[Now why would I ask for something like that.]  
  
"I don't know! It's you who's asking for it!"  
  
[No, you're putting words in my mouth.]  
  
"I'll put something else in your mouth."  
  
[O.o That sounds a bit strange.]  
  
"Billie no hentai! I meant my fist."  
  
[=^_^= You can't blame me though!]  
  
"Then who can I blame?"  
  
"Shut up already!!!!!" Nari got frustrated from the random babbling between the neko and magician. She would get this done one way or the other. Nari looked back to the bench and noticed something missing. "Hey, guys? There's something wrong with this picture."  
  
Billie and Magi both looked at the empty bench and thought for a while.  
  
"They're gone!!!" The three yelled in unison. Nari and Magi both looked at Billie strangely.  
  
After a few minutes, Billie finally burst. "What?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You can talk normally and not with the psychic crap or whatever." Magi pointed out.  
  
"Did I not mention that? Oh, my bad."  
  
"Forget about that! We need to find Seto and Jou!"  
  
"Right!" Magi and Billie nodded, but didn't move.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"We don't know where to go. You are the general! We follow your orders!" Billie said with a salute. Magi stepped away from the little black cat with blue eyes.  
  
(You have to add "with blue eyes" don't ya?)  
  
Yup! It adds to the effect.  
  
(What effect?!)  
  
I'm not sure...  
  
(Just get on with the story.)  
  
Okies! Nari gave Billie a blank look. "Do you have to do that?"  
  
"Yup!" The still saluting raven-colored cat replied.  
  
Nari sighed and grabbed a hold on Magi. The devil slowly pulled the magician behind her as she searched for a certain CEO and his puppy.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Billie sprinted across the stone path and onto Nari's head.  
  
"Why don't you sit somewhere else?!?!"  
  
"Because this place is so comfy." Billie snuggled into the raven-colored hair, making herself blend into the strands, and fell asleep.  
  
"Great help she is."  
  
"Look on the bright side, at least she won't be bugging you." Magi attempted at trying to cheer the devil up, only succeeded slightly.  
  
The two kept hiding behind bushes and flowers and anything else you would find in a garden you have to pay to look at.  
  
'Nari?'  
  
Nari jumped slightly from the random voice. She landed on her butt and rubbed the sore spot. Magi helped her up and they both turned around to notice a pair of lavender eyes.  
  
(Oh, hey Yugi!) Nari smiled with her hand behind her head. (What's up?)  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
(Me? Nothing, nothing at all.) Yugi looked at his oneechan skeptically.  
  
//Yugi, is something wrong?//  
  
(Awww, Yami's worried.)  
  
'Nari-chan...' Yugi pouted not liking to be teased.  
  
(Nari-chan? That's new.)  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Hai, Yami?/  
  
//You didn't answer my question. Is something wrong?//  
  
/Other than a devil with a cat on her head and a dark magician hiding behind a bush, nope, nothing./  
  
//O-kay?//  
  
Yami appeared behind Yugi with some cotton candy.  
  
//Here you go, Yugi.//  
  
/Thanks Yami!/  
  
"They sell cotton candy here?"  
  
"Well, no, but the authoress wanted Yugi to have cotton candy, so they sell it now even in a garden." Yami explained. (NT: ^_^ hehe)  
  
Yugi took the fluffy treat from his older version and loved the feeling of the blue cottony stuff melt into his mouth. /Yummy!/  
  
Yami smiled lovingly down at his hikari. Nari grinned remembering the lovesick form Yugi was in before this whole vacation began.  
  
(So, Yugi, you and Yami sure are spending a lot of time -together-.) Nari purposely stressed that last word. (You must like the time you're spending with him.)  
  
Yugi caught on to what Nari was talking about and blushed brightly. She was right. Yami and him were inseparable and they -have- been spending practically the whole trip together.  
  
'Nari.'  
  
(I'm sorry, Otouto. I'll stop teasing you.) Nari kissed Yugi on the head in a sisterly fashion. Yugi giggled and continued to eat his cotton candy.  
  
Yami looked at the odd trio and then to Yugi, who merely shrugged. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
Nari and Magi blinked, neither coming up with a good lie. What do you expect from a devil and duel monster? Well, maybe the devil should be able to be good at lying, but this is Nari.  
  
(*glares* What do you mean by that?!?!?!)  
  
Uhhhh...nothing. Continuing with the story.  
  
"Ummmm...admiring the plants?" Nari tried smiling innocently only to get blank looks from the two tri-color haired boys.  
  
Magi sighed and laughed slightly at Nari's poor attempts to come up with a good excuse and to act innocent.  
  
"What are you -really- doing?" Yami asked, while Yugi was busy poking the cat that sat on Nari's head.  
  
"Why is Billie on your head, oneechan?"  
  
"Errrrr- I really don't know. Hey, you wanna take her for a while, Yugi?"  
  
"Sure!" Lifting the small kitty into his arms, Yugi gently pet the black fur.  
  
"Thanks!" Nari grabbed Magi and ran for her life leaving behind two blinking boys, one with a cat in his arms, blinking in the dust.  
  
"Those two just keep getting weirder." Yami sighed and slumped into the nearby bench.  
  
"I think it's just Nari." Yugi smiled while petting the black fur ball in his lap. "She needs something."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Billie, she looked too plain."  
  
Yami thought for a while, then got an idea seeing how a light bulb appeared over his head thanks to the wonderful narrator's ability.  
  
"Yes, thank you Ash..." Yami sarcastically thanked. As he was doing before, he grabbed Yugi's hand and brought him to the gift shop. Once there, Yugi was blushing madly from Yami holding his hand that you just wanted to poke the little bishie!  
  
"What are we doing here, Yami?"  
  
Yami didn't answer, but looked around and found a small purple bow tie. Why they have bow ties selling in the gift shop of a garden, who the hell knows?!  
  
"Here." Yami handed the paid bow to Yugi, who was currently standing right outside of the shop. And how Yami paid for the bow since he is a spirit and doesn't carry money around, just another mystery.  
  
Yugi took the bow into his hand and was awed at the silky cloth. It was a light purple and was perfect for Billie! Yugi, placing the still sleeping black cat on the ground, wrapped the silk cloth around her neck and hooked it at the end. "She's so kawaii!!!"  
  
"So are you." Yami said with a pink tinge on his face after he heard himself. This only made Yugi to go bright red and a certain authoress faint. (NT: *unconscious*)  
  
Elsewhere, a certain devil and magician were stalking two lovely bishies. The brunette and the blonde were walking, not quite together, but for the most part next to each other. Neither really showing that they enjoyed the other's presence.  
  
Okay, what's the plan? Magi asked to the devil who was right now too busy pulling the random twigs and leaves and wiping the dirt of herself. Nari?  
  
Hm? You say something?  
  
Nari! Do you want to just obliterate completely or what?!?!  
  
Sorry. Yeah, I guess.  
  
You guess? What's- Before the duel monster could finish, Nari pulled him along to keep up with the two humans.  
  
Okay, I got a plan. But, I hate to say this, we need Billie.  
  
You must really hate to say that then. Magi smiled making the devil pout cutely. You're so cute when you pout.  
  
The wide-eyed devil blushed and Magi quickly turned away to hide his own blushing. Uhhhh, I think I should get Billie. I wonder where she is.  
  
The devil, already forgetting what had just happened, called for the smaller cat through her mind. BILLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She didn't even realize a certain dizzy Magi lying on the floor. Did you have to shout so loud?  
  
Oops, my bad.  
  
Billie, waking from her slumber, noticed she was in someone's arms. Yugi's to be precise. She leapt off and stretched. BILLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[What the-?!?!] The startled black cat leapt a good five feet off the ground right onto Yugi's head.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her." Yugi tried pulling the cat out of his hair, but the cat was too freaked out to move. "Yami, help!"  
  
The taller of the two laughed softly and began pulling the cat out of Yugi's hair. Finally, Billie calmed down and released her grip on the boy's hair.  
  
"Billie, are you okay?" Yugi asked while trying to get his hair back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Both boys looked at the black cat funny. "Yes, I can talk verbally."  
  
"Oh. Cool!" Yugi squeezed the black bundle and then let go as Billie was losing her blackness and heading into the purple range. "Gomen."  
  
Billie licked her paw and began to straighten her fur again. Billie, where the hell are you?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!" Billie let out a screech, once again startled by Nari's voice.  
  
Yugi blinked at the now really pissed Billie who sprinted across the grass. /Yami? What just happened?/  
  
//I have no idea, Yugi. Let's just pretend we didn't see anything.// Yugi nodded and the taller of the two led him through the gardens to a bridge over a small stream.  
  
"Look, Yami! There's fish in there!"  
  
Yami smiled at how innocent Yugi was and wanted to just jump him right then and there, but since this wasn't the time to, he forced his little urge aside. And this is where you would insert all the 'awwwww' from the YY/Y fans. (NT: I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but those two bishies aren't getting together yet)  
  
"Nari, maybe we should try this without Billie."  
  
"No, I need that little runt."  
  
"I don't think she appreciates you calling her that."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Because there's a glaring cat right behind you."  
  
"Huh?" Nari turned around to see a certain black feline sitting there with narrow eyes. "Oh, there's the runt- errrr- mean cat I was looking for."  
  
"Just for that, I'm not helping." Sitting on up, somehow, Billie crossed her arms in a defiant sort of way. Not being all that happy to begin with, Nari grabbed the cat by the spot behind Billie's neck.  
  
"Hey, let go!!!! Help!! Animal abuse!!!!!! Call 911!!! Call the army!! Call the navy, wait, not them, I hate water. Call my lawyer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both Magi and Nari just stared at the neko until she had finally stopped shouting.  
  
"You done?"  
  
Nodding, Nari put her brilliant plan into action, saying she even has one.  
  
(I do too!)  
  
Saying it's even relatively intelligent to even be considered brilliant.  
  
(Do I have to hurt you?)  
  
I'll shut up now...and plot your slow and painful death.  
  
(What was that?)  
  
Nothing! Continuing now, Nari ignored the questioning looks from Magi and Billie and headed off with 'phase 1' as she called it. Getting closer to their target, the trio snuck into a bush for cover. Noticing the purple bow on the neko, Nari poked the cat getting a twitching cat.  
  
"Why'd you poke me?"  
  
"Why do you have that bow?"  
  
"Huh?" Finally realizing the bow on her, Billie had a blank look on her face. "I have no idea"  
  
"Figures."  
  
"What is that supposed to me?!"  
  
"It means I expect that from a lazy cat like you."  
  
Out of nowhere, a giant mallet came out and the cat bonked the devil on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!?"  
  
"For being mean." Billie stuck her tongue out and had a satisfied smiled on her. Magi held back the angry devil from her attack.  
  
"So, Nari, what's the plan?" Magi asked trying to distract her and also was curious, although not as curious as Billie was. She is a cat after all.  
  
"We do this." As Jou was walking closer to the bush the three were currently in, Nari slightly threw Billie to the path and got a good hiss from the feline. Jou, not watching where he was going, didn't see the cat until the very last step. Almost hitting Billie, Jou quickly moved his foot to the side, but that resulted in him losing his balance. Luckily, he didn't end up hitting the hard path below as a certain brunette caught him. The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at his savior.  
  
"T-thanks Seto." Blushing madly, Jou slowly regained his composure although Seto hadn't let the blonde boy go.  
  
"No problem. Just be more careful."  
  
Nari smiled proudly while Magi could only blink. The duel monster turned to Nari. "That was your brilliant plan?"  
  
"Yeah. On to phase 2!"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Haven't thought that far yet. Hold on, give me a second." With that, Magi fell over.  
  
"Nari, don't you ever think the whole way through?"  
  
"No, not really. I like to wing things."  
  
Seeing as how Seto still had his arms around the shorter boy, Nari got an idea and you could tell by the  
  
(Don't even dare say the light bulb over my head? *glares*)  
  
Errrr- by the scheming look on our favorite devil's face.  
  
"Psst! Billie!"  
  
Still mad at the devil, Billie turned away so her back was to the devil as she began to lick her paws and brush herself again.  
  
"Why is she ignoring me?!"  
  
"Maybe the fact you threw her on the path where she could have gotten squished."  
  
"Well, she's gonna help whether she likes it or not." Magi, slightly scared, backed away from the raven-haired immortal. Changing into her true form, Nari flapped her wings and created a small gust. The impact was stronger than expected. Billie, unprepared for the strong winds, was blown as she hit into Seto, who made a sort of domino effect. Seto landed on top of Jou who landed in a small garden of flowers.  
  
"Nari, Billie is definitely not going to be happy."  
  
"So, why would I care?"  
  
"She was the one who came from your home and is your advisor for your time here. She's the one who is supposed to bring you back and all and keep your boss updated."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Magi sighed knowing it was no use trying to get Nari to actually understand or even care. Seto, opening his eyes, realized that his lips were actually on the blonde below him. Jou opened his eyes a second later also registering that knowledge, but for some reason neither boy backed away. Jou, feeling brave today, began to actually make the contact into a kiss. Hesitating slightly, Seto kissed back as the war between the tongues soon broke out. Jou finally allowed Seto to be the dominant one as the brunette's tongue began to explore the shorter boy's mouth, being able to taste the rich honey flavor.  
  
Magi and Nari blinked, neither expecting it to go that way. A certain angel watching over her darker half watched from her hidden spot. She blinked a few times finally realizing what happened.  
  
"I never expected her to succeed _that_ way. Nari amazes me sometimes. And sometimes she just annoys me, but I guess devils are like that."  
  
The devil soon smiled smugly. "Score! I got them together! End of phase 3 and mission completed!!!"  
  
"Are you sure you aren't turning into Billie?"  
  
"NANI?!?!!?" Nari began to look over herself and relaxed when she saw her wings in place and her body still there. "Whew. I'm not a cat."  
  
Magi fell over. "I didn't mean like that!"  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Well, that's one of my list! Four more to go!!!!"  
  
[NARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Soon, a very angry neko hopped out of the bushes with her fur ruffled up and various twigs and flowers hanging off her.  
  
"Hehe, my bad." With that, Nari grabbed a hold of Magi and ran for it. Following the duel monster and devil was a small black cat with blue eyes and a purple boy who was glaring at the pair, well, mainly at the devil.  
  
[I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
This is what it looked like from onlookers, which luckily there weren't any -besides Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and Yami and it would be Seto and Jou, but their busy making out- a devil with wings and all pulling a duel monster who was in disguise being chased by a crazy black cat who was somehow running on her hind legs with a mallet.  
  
A sweatdropping Ryou and Bakura who were still sitting on the bench watched as the trio past and left them in the dust. Ryou was pushed slightly, closer to Bakura. The taller of the two held Ryou in an embrace making sure the boy didn't fall off the bench. After the dust cleared, the two finally noticed their position, which was Ryou cuddled into Bakura while on his lap, the two blushed brightly pulling away.  
  
The trio kept on running as they past Yugi and Yami who were on the bridge. After they past, Yugi had fallen backwards into Yami who was holding his aibou up by his arms. (NT: Yugi is still on the bridge just to tell you. Just think of Yugi's back is to Yami's chest.)  
  
//Yugi, are you okay?!//  
  
/Hai, just fine. What was that?/  
  
//I'll give you one guess.// Yami said as a pure black feather slowly floated to the ground before the two.  
  
/Nari! What is she doing in her devil form?!/  
  
//There must be a good explanation.//  
  
/Yami, this is Nari./  
  
//I think we should start going now.//  
  
/Good idea./  
  
The trio kept running knocking people backwards while some fell into the small streams and ponds around.  
  
"Nari, watch where you're going!!!"  
  
"How can I when there's a mad cat behind me?!?!?!"  
  
"Good point." Magi, still being pulled, sighed.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura all met up and agreed to leave knowing they had to get those other running three out of there before they destroyed everything.  
  
"Where's Seto and Jou?" Ryou asked realizing they were missing.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi heard a noise that sounded like moaning. Bakura pulled back some bushes and found two half-naked boys making out like crazy.  
  
"Seto?!?! Jou?!?!" Yugi shouted out while blushing madly. Ryou followed also blushing. Bakura and Yami both had grins on their faces at the chest- exposed boys.  
  
"Uhhhhh...hi." Jou couldn't think of any excuse, so he settled for that. Seto pulled Jou to his chest and began nipping at the blonde's ear. Jou blushed brightly trying to hide his face from the others.  
  
"Get a room." Bakura said, still with that grin plastered to his face.  
  
"We're...uhhh...going now if you guys don't mind." Yami said.  
  
"Alright." Seto pulled his new lover up and put his shirt back on as Jou followed suit. "We'll finish this elsewhere." Seto whispered in the blonde's ear making him turn even redder.  
  
The six searched for the devil, duel monster, and cat without being too obvious. They really didn't feel like being responsible for the mess the three made.  
  
"Where could they be?" Yugi asked worriedly wondering where his oneechan could have gotten to.  
  
"We'll find them and they'll be fine. Don't worry." Yami reassured his secret love. Well, secret to Yugi at least.  
  
On the other side of the garden, the berserk feline was still chasing a panicking devil.  
  
"Billie!! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Not until I get back at you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Magi stayed silent, as he was _still_ being pulled by the slightly flying Nari. Suddenly, Nari's counterpart appeared.  
  
"Nari? Stop!!!!!!!!!!!" Not being able to, Nari flew right into Luna. Billie, also unable to stop, flew into Magi who already hit Nari. They were now in a pile. The cat shook her head and ran to Nari.  
  
"Revenge!" Billie bonked Nari on the head with her mallet that even made the sound effect of a toy mallet, you know, that squeaky noise.  
  
"Nari, why is it that I can't leave you alone for a minute?" Luna asked her twin sister.  
  
"I'm so likable?" Nari said while rubbing her head.  
  
"Well, I'm here to congratulate you on your first success on fulfilling your first task."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Nari."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Well, you have approximately one week to finish the four other tasks."  
  
"What?! You got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I am not kidding." Luna changed her serious look into a bright smile. "Don't worry, sis! Magi, Billie and I will here to assist you!"  
  
"How much do I have to pay?"  
  
"I am not charging for my services."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"You'll see!" With that, Luna disappeared leaving a sighing Nari behind.  
  
"How is she an angel? Oh well. Yo Billie, get off already."  
  
Finally, Billie strode of the pile and into a running Yugi's arms.  
  
"Billie! You're okay!"  
  
She's okay?! She's the one who was chasing us!!!  
  
At least you got one task done. Only four more to go! Magi said to cheer up the devil as he was sprawled over her.  
  
Thanks for trying. Uhhh, maybe we should get up. This position might seem wrong to the others.  
  
Blushing, Magi quickly stood while helping Nari to her feet.  
  
'Nari!'  
  
(Hm?) Nari was then glomped by her favorite human. (Hey otouto.)  
  
'Are you okay?!'  
  
(Yeah. Sorry to worry you.)  
  
'It's okay. But why are you in your devil form?!?!?'  
  
(Huh?) Nari looked herself over realizing Yugi was right. (Whoops. Forgot.) She quickly changed back to the normal looking teenager who wore black pants and a silky black tank top.  
  
"Are you kids alright?!" An employee asked getting nods from all the 'kids'. "Good. There was this huge black bird who just flew by holding some guy with some crazy cat-thing following the two." He ran off searching for the 'huge bird'.  
  
They all sweatdropped and headed out before the man realized that who he was looking for was right in front of him. Outside of the garden, they all hopped into the RV to head somewhere for lunch. Seto and Jou were in the very back room, with the door locked, making out. This time, Yami was driving with Yugi, who fell asleep, in the passenger's seat. Ryou was leaning against Bakura on the couch and Nari and Magi were playing cards on the table. Billie was resting on Ryou's lap being petted every so often. It was a very fun and interesting, to say the least, morning.  
  
Nari, what's next on the list?  
  
Let's see. Taking out the list, Nari crossed out the first one and read the second one. Light and dark belong together, you must bring two hearts of the ring to one. That's all it says.  
  
I wonder who writes there. Must have a lot of time on his/her hands.  
  
I guess. So, who is the lucky pair now?  
  
No idea.  
  
This is gonna be one interesting week.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: Wasn't that interesting? Sorry for the delay! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it! There will be about four more chapters. Get it? Four tasks, four chapters. Okay, I'll just shut up now and let you review. ^_^  
  
Ryou: Hey. You didn't let me say please R/R. *pouts*  
  
NT: Sorry.  
  
Yugi: . Someone! Help me!! Yami!!!  
  
Ash: Yugi is mine forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: O.o  
  
Shadow: *whacks Ash with mallet*  
  
Ash: Look at the pretty birdies. @.@  
  
Yami: Yugi! *huggles*  
  
Yugi: -^_^- Yami!  
  
Shadow: *pokes Ash* You alive?  
  
Billie: Nari! Get back here!!  
  
Nari: Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Magi: -_-;;; Here we do again.  
  
Blinx: I don't know her.  
  
NT: Ash! Look, flamethrower!  
  
Ash: WHERE?!?!  
  
Shadow: -_-;;;;  
  
Bakura: *still with that grin on his face*  
  
Ryou: Bakura, can you stop grinning? It's scaring me.  
  
Bakura: NT! Get this grin off my face!  
  
NT: I'm busy! *running away with flamethrower* Ash! Stop chasing me!! This is my flamethrower!!  
  
Ash: Want! Flamethrower!!!  
  
Shadow: -_-;;;; Ash no baka!  
  
Ryou: Scary Bakura!!!  
  
Bakura: -_-;;  
  
Seto and Jou: *making out*  
  
Everyone: *stops and watches*  
  
NT: You all hentais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nari: You're watching too.  
  
Blinx: She's got you there.  
  
Billie: Nari!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blinx: Billie! NT stole your BMW!!!!!  
  
Billie: NANI?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: O.O They kissy!!  
  
Yami: *covers Yugi's eyes*  
  
NT: Must leave to write next chappie now! Ja! Ack! Ash, Billie, stop chasing me!!!!  
  
Ash: FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Billie: Give me back my car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Want to get a drink?  
  
Blinx: Sure. *leaves with Shadow*  
  
Ryou: Please R/R!! Yay! I said it!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!! Scary Bakura!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: NT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
